Life's Dawn: Tales of the World
by FandomBard12
Summary: Random stories taking place during Life's Dawn and maybe a little after some other stuff, nothing story based every chapter but some.
1. Look into my Eds

This is just a series of stories based on episodes of my choosing. No backstories, no character development, no REAL stakes.

Just random stories off of episodes I never elaborated on.

* * *

A young man in a dark green hoodie with black glasses was sitting at a desk looking at some papers, he sighs as he looks at the camera.

"Oh... hello there." He says

He puts down the papers and waves at the camera with a smile.

"You may know me as Aaron Thompson... you know... leader of The Crystal Clan and savior of the world?" The young man says

Aaron sighs again as he looks at the camera with a tired look.

"I'm not going to lie but... there has been a request of me... that I tell you some stories of my life here in Peach Creek. Random stories that basically have no correlation to any major events. Events where none of us have grown as a person and wasted our time on something kind of stupid, events that really didn't matter nor needed to be mentioned. I'm telling these stories out of boredom and curiosity if someone wanted to see random parts of my life story. So here we are." Aaron says

The title then shows up and it changes to this.

(Note: Everyone is their Life's Dawn counterparts, meaning Tavola, Artemis, Felsig, Thalia, and Leaf don't exist yet. Theos hasn't be introduced neither has magic in the way you saw it hasn't been introduced. This is before any of the events relating to Aaron's mental breakdown and the Big Magic Show.)

**Season 1**

**Look into my Eds**

The Cul-De-Sac kids are currently standing near a sign that says Candy Store, they are hoping to... well see whatever it does.

Meanwhile, Eddy was sitting on top of a cardboard bus with Edd and Aaron inside with Ed pulling said bus.

The group stops near the sign.

"All aboard!" Aaron said

Everyone drops quarters in a jar as they get on, he sighs.

"How'd I get pulled into this?" Aaron asked

"Because you like helping us... and we asked nicely." Eddy said

"Right, right." Aaron said, remembering how he got convinced

After everyone gets on, Eddy blows a horn and Ed starts to move again.

Aaron is standing nearby Double D with a bored look.

"You know... this actually might work out." He said

"Yeah, I think we're getting better at this." Double D said

"I mean... I guess." Aaron said

The bus then starts going down a hill, the speed increasing.

"Ease up there Ed, we're going a little fast." Eddy said

"Heads up Eddy!" Ed said

"Wha-"

Before Eddy could finish that sentence, low hanging branches then start hitting his face repeatedly causing him serious pain.

Aaron meanwhile has a blank look on his face.

"Why am I not surprised this would go wrong?" He said

"What makes you say that?" Double D asked

"Slow down Ed!" They heard Eddy say

"No can do Eddy!" They heard Ed reply as they hear him go under the bus

"That, that is why." Aaron said

The bus's speed increases even more, he then sighs and says this.

"RUNAWAY BUS!"

Everyone begins to freak out, Aaron hops ontop of the bus.

"Eddy, I've got an idea but... I think this will hurt a lot." He said

"What is your idea of SLOWING THIS BUS DOWN!?" Eddy yelled

"This." Aaron said

He then jumped in front of the bus, feet sliding across the asphalt.

Eddy watched in horror and then jumped ship with Double D following.

Nothing happened to Aaron, he was fine really.

"...Well, that didn't seem so ba-"

His shoes start to turn red hot, he then sighs again.

He's not fine anymore.

"I take that back... my shoes are going to be set on fire aren't they?" Aaron said

Right after he said that, his shoes catch fire.

"Good thing I always carry this." Aaron said

He then pulls out a bottle of water and pours it on his feet, causing steam to rise.

"Even better that I have a backup pair." Aaron said

The bus slows down as it arrives at the Candy Shop, he blinks at this.

"...What?" Aaron asked

Everyone got off the bus and headed to the Candy Shop, he sighs as he walks away from the Candy Shop after putting on a new pair of shoes.

He arrives back with the Ed's who are looking at a package.

"Well, I just stopped a bus." Aaron said

"Huh... did you get the ca-"

"Kids took it... so that's a failure if I do say so mysel- what is that?" Aaron asked after seeing Double D pull out whatever was in the package

Double D then pulls out a book.

"This is my new Psychology book." He said

"...Oh, neat." Aaron said

He then is handed the book and looks through some of the pages.

"This has some interesting stuff, ink blots, studies relating to video games and PTSD, the newest psychological techniques, and... this?" Aaron said confused

He pulled out a black and white swirl wheel on a stick.

"That's a Hypnotizing Wheel, it... well does what it sounds like." Double D said

"Oh... hey Ed." Aaron said

Ed then looks at Aaron, he spins the wheel.

"You will now become hyper-intelligent. Meaning you are now... smart." Aaron said

Ed's eyes spin for a bit before changing back to normal, he then puts on a pair of glasses.

"I say... my brain capacity has increased due to the hypnotism. The power of suggestion has made my brain actually active in response, making me as intelligent as Double D and Aaron... cool." Ed said

"Wow. It really works... wait so does that mean you know more about things?" Aaron asked

"Yes. For instance, I know that you are indeed a Libra and you identify more as a man of action and words then anything else. You keep yourself balanced in nature and you like pizza." Ed said

"...He's got me down pat." Aaron said

He then snaps his fingers, Ed turns back to normal and the glasses get thrown aside.

"Where did I go?" Ed said

"Somewhere and nowhere at the same time... this thing is powerful. If we misuse this, this could cause mass chaos... we need to use this wisely." Aaron said

"And why exactly?" Eddy asked

Aaron sighs and looks at Eddy with a serious look.

"If we misuse this, then we literally could destroy the entire Cul-De-Sac or even mind control someone into doing our bidding. We should only use this to... wait, I've got an idea." He said

Aaron puts the wheel in Double D's hands, he nods to him.

"I want you to use it on me... make me... more confident?" He said

"Really? Okay." Double D said

He spins the wheel and Aaron's eyes turn into swirls.

"You are now more confident in yourself and in others." Double D said

Aaron's eyes turn back to normal, he sighs heavily. He looks down, a shadow over his face.

"...I feel... I feel." He says

Aaron then rips off his shirts, now having a six pack somehow with bulging muscles with a confident grin. His hair now long and flowing.

His hoodie flowing in the wind unzipped, his glasses in his pocket revealing his eyes to be more confident than before.

"CONFIDENT!" He booms

Aaron is taller, he looks at Double D, his entire body somehow sparkling.

"I thank you old chum, for my confidence is through the roof. The power of suggestion has changed me into what I needed to be... a truly confident person. I now know what I must do." He said

Aaron then... sits down on the sidewalk which confuses the Eds.

"I must relax and do nothing, for confidence has shown that there is no need for worries." He explains

"Wow... so are you your old self or?" Eddy asked

"A little of both really. Come find me if you need me or just to turn me back to normal, don't misuse this Hypno Wheel now. Don't want anything destroyed, now do we?" Aaron said

He then left... Double D then looks at the Eds.

"Should we... just put this away?" Double D asked

"Yeah and we should turn him back to normal in an hour, I'd think it'd be for the best." Eddy said

"...I smell body wash Eddy." Ed said

The three then go after Aaron, thinking about what just happened.

**Five minutes later**

Aaron is standing atop a hill, looking outward at a field.

"I know you are there my friends, have you come to turn me back to normal?" He asked

"...No, we haven't." Double D said

The three then stand near Aaron, looking at the field.

"...Why are we looking at this?" Eddy asked

"No reason but for silence... how long are we going to do this?" Aaron asked

"Fifty-five minutes." Double D said

"Ah, an hour... fair." Aaron said

"...You smell like pinecones and seawater." Ed said

"Oh... that's just a little bit of body wash I used earlier today. I condition my hair also, gotta look good." Aaron said

"Huh... wait you use conditioner?" Eddy asked

"Oh yeah, I'm confident to say that I like having a nice glow to my hair plus it is soft thanks to it." Aaron said

"I know but... I didn't think you like that kind of stuff." Eddy said

Aaron sighs, he looks at Eddy with a small smile.

"I understand that, I never said anything out of fear of ridicule, I don't wish to think that I'm different from others but I know its okay now... I'm at peace." He explained

"...Peace with what?" Eddy asked

"We all each fight a mental war within our mind, body, and soul. One side is negative, and one side is positive. Once both are laid to rest, true inner peace is achieved. It is hard for most, for we all live with regrets but once we let those go. Are those regrets? No, they are fading memories that we have understood were bad and could have been changed... but there is no use in changing the past, is there?" Aaron asked

"...Not really." Eddy said

"Exactly, the past makes us grow into people. It makes us try to be more confident in the future, while unsure. If you face the future with confidence, you are able to do anything you put your mind to." Aaron explained

"Huh, that's really wise." Eddy said

"In this state of confidence, I've understood more about life with the fears and demons that haunt me being laid to rest. Confidence can be good for the soul but also bad, it's all in moderation." Aaron said

"...Okay then." Eddy simply said

The four looks out at the field in silence, not saying anything else.

**Fourty-four minutes later**

Aaron sighs, it has been an hour now.

"My time has come, transform me back to normal." He said

"Are you sure? You can stay like this." Double D said

"It isn't right to be like this, it is cheap for me to do this. True experience is what makes things like this worth it. I can't be confident without learning how to do that. I have to teach myself, not use a fast method to change it. While it is nice, it isn't right." Aaron explained

"...I kind of am gonna miss this side of you." Eddy said

"You will see me again, it might be for a long time but once you do. You might see what I see in life also." Aaron said

"...See you again, Confident Aaron." Ed said

"And see you too, Ed." Aaron said

Double D snaps his finger and Aaron transforms back into his scrawny self.

"...What happened, I blacked out for a bit." He said

"Nothing important, let's go home." Eddy said

"Why were we standing here?" Aaron asked

"Like I said, nothing important." Eddy said

"...Where's my shirt?" Aaron asked

"Don't ask questions." Eddy said

"...Okay." Aaron said

He wasn't gonna get a straight answer, was he?

* * *

And that was the first story that I have planned, there are others.

You'll see them as they come out. This will be a pretty short series to produce.

This is to see if people are interested.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. One plus One equals Ed

Time for another tale and this time it breaks the universe.

Literally, note of advice. Don't think too much here.

Take that note and use it.

Another thing, this isn't referencing the moment briefly mentioned in Life's Dawn. This is an entirely different series events since Aaron actually got involved rather than the Eds just being sleep deprived. In fact, this is a precursor to the events as this is a sort of modified version of what happened.

The events that occur in here that cause what happened in the normal universe will be explained.

* * *

**Season 2**

**One+One=Ed**

It was nighttime in the Thompson Household, everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Until Aaron woke up to see Ed in his bed.

"...Ed why are you in my bed?" He asked

"I can't sleep, I have so many questions. Like, what does water taste like?" Ed asked

Aaron blinked at this... that's actually kind of a good question, what does water taste like?

Thoughts for another time, for now.

"Ed... it is way too early for this, maybe in the morning?" Aaron asked

Nothing happened... this was going to be a long night wasn't it?

**Four hours later**

Aaron had deep bags under his eyes as he slowly ate breakfast, Ed was still asking questions.

"Why does a piece of paper relate to currency?" He asked

"I don't know Ed, agreements, politics, I don't know, maybe aliens? Look, can I... oh, it's already morning. Let's go see the others." Aaron said

The two then left Aaron's house, most likely going to talk to the other two Eds.

**Five minutes later**

"And that's the story of why I'm so tired." Aaron finished

"That's... not good, I haven't slept a wink since I've been working all night on technology." Double D said

"And I've been awake all night making scams... wait, should we just take a day?" Eddy asked, he was tired also and could go for some sleep

"Nope... because our parents think we would be lazy if we did, luckily a midday nap always energizes me a bit. So if we can make it till then, we'll be fine." Aaron said

"...I like the way you think kid. Though the idea's for scam's I'm wanting to leave until we have a proper amount of sleep, can't risk getting hurt." Eddy said

Even he knows that working while super tired is a bad idea, that's how his dad got fired from his last job. Poor Jimbo.

Hope he got the card and flowers that were sent to him.

"Then we should take the day for learning, as I always say if we knew everything-"

"If we knew everything we would so famous and rich, right. Let's learn!" Eddy said

"It might be the lack of sleep talking but sure, why not." Aaron said

The three then head over to Ed's garage and open it, finding a bunch of junk inside.

"Garage's are for cars E-"

"They can fit a multitude of stuff Double D, so before you say that. Think about why that would be the case." Aaron said, interrupting Double D

The two look at him confused, he sighs.

"Sorry, not having a wink of sleep can get to me sometimes. In fact, that's why I suggested the mid-day nap, so we don't go insane." Aaron said

"Huh... you really like sleep." Eddy said

"Listen, if it can move the passage of time and allow me to do less. I'd say it's the greatest thing." Aaron said

"That's a strange thing to say." Double D said

"Compared to other things?" Aaron said

After a bit of looking through the junk, they found nothing to learn about and continued on.

**At Rolf's**

He was tending to his chicken coop. He picks up his chicken and looks at it.

"Have you produced an egg for Rolf Gertrude?" He said

He then notices Wilfred.

"How many times must Rolf purge himself. No strange visitors! Do not burn the candle at both ends, it leads to the life of a hairdresser." Rolf said

Aaron was standing nearby as he heard him say that.

"...How does that lead to a hairdresser exactly?" He asked

Rolf looks over at Aaron confused.

"How long have you been here Aaron-boy?" He asked

"Around a minute or two now, me and the Eds have been trying to learn stuff. It has been a trip to say the least." Aaron explained

"Ah, what are the Ed-boys doing now?" Rolf said

"Dismantling that chicken coop over there." Aaron said, pointing to them

Rolf looks over to see them indeed doing exactly that.

"My my, the plywood of this coop has a group of unusual characteristics." Double D said

"Yay... wood." Eddy said

"I have been awake for about a couple hours now." Aaron said

"It is the morning Aaron-boy, how would have that been possible?" Rolf asked

"...Ed asking a lot of questions at the wrong time. Trying to solve the mysteries of life I guess waits for some people, not these guys." Aaron said

"Oh... well Rolf has a tale from the Old Country." Rolf said

"That sounds interesting Rolf, do tell." Double D said

"Oh brother." Eddy said

Aaron sat down nearby the Eds, trying to stay awake as his body is crying out for him to sleep.

Sadly, he isn't able to as it would be rude.

"There once was a boy with an ugly face, after being thrown out of his village for being so ugly. He hit his head on a tree." Rolf began

Rolf then pulled down a tree that was nearby.

"When he looked up at the tree, he saw many beautiful heads growing ontop the tree." He said

"That is strange." Aaron said

"He picked many heads and after finding the perfect one that fit." Rolf said, putting a fruit on his head

Aaron saw tiny... bits of static go off him as if he was glitching, like a video game character or something.

"What the?" He asked himself

"He ran back to the village, got popular as you would say, and lived happily ever after." Rolf said

"What an interesting tale Rolf." Double D said

Aaron meanwhile was pondering what just happened, that shouldn't happen in real life.

"I want a new head!" Ed said

He then grabbed the tree, trying to uproot it, Aaron put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a story Ed, not true." He said

Ed was slightly downcast but soon returned back to his happy state, Aaron touched the tree and it... glitched turning into a cow.

"...Whaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt?" Aaron asked loudly

"Interesting... it turned into a cow." Double D said

"That is very strange, Rolf has never seen this happen before. Even amongst the powerful of Old Country mages." Rolf explained

Aaron looked at his hand, it turned... cartoonish for a second before going back to normal.

"...Let's continue on." He said, looking away from his hand

"Okay...are you okay?" Eddy asked now slightly concerned

The whole cow turning into a tree thing did seem to freak Aaron out.

"I'm fine, let's just do something else." He said

"...Alright." Eddy said

The group continued on, Rolf sighed.

"I fear the Ed-boys and Aaron-boy have opened a door they cannot close." He said

**Meanwhile**

A boy looking similar to Aaron-

"My name is FandomBard, and right now. I'm looking at a readout, can't believe this happened. Guess the timeline is a bit screwed up here thanks to Aaron's presence. Should have paid more attention to this." FandomBard said

As said before, this is FandomBard. He was looking at a readout on the screen.

As it turns out, putting people from outside universes into different universes can screw things up slightly.

Who knew that could happen?

Regardless, he needs to fix this before any other glitches can occur.

"Time to go in, Bard in!" Bard said

He then teleported in an array of sparkles, going into that universe.

**Back with the group**

Aaron was still disturbed from the whole tree turning into a cow thing, it made no sense.

That's not how the universe works... is it?

He then tripped over... a block?

"What?" Aaron asked

He picked it up and looked it over, it looked similar to the road and felt similar.

"Weird." Eddy said

Aaron then placed it in a cube indent that was nearby, it fit perfectly.

"Interesting, it seems cement is now light as air." Double D said

"And a cube... this is... weird and shouldn't even be possible." Aaron said

He looked at his hand, it glitched out again so to speak.

"...Whatever is going on, I don't like it." Aaron said

"It doesn't seem that bad." Eddy said

That's when a hole opened... as in a literal hole in reality.

"What even?" Aaron asked

He looked inside and found himself looking at an older version of himself reading a book in a living room, he had wolf ears of some kind on his head and a sword nearby.

His arm was a robots.

The older version looked over at himself.

"...What?" He asked

"Same question I'm thinking, who are you?" Aaron asked

"...Aaron Rose or Aaron Thompson originally." The older version said

"...My name is Aaron Thompson... Nice to meet myself." Aaron said

"Same... do you have an explanation at least?" 'Rose' asked

"No explanation either... I should... close this." Aaron said

"For the best." Rose said

Aaron then zipped the hole shut, getting rid of the anomaly.

"Was that another universe?" Eddy asked

"I'm... yeah, most likely." Aaron explained

FandomBard then appeared walking over to Aaron.

"Oh thank god I found you. Listen, the universe is currently glitching the **** out for some odd reason and we need to fix it." Bard said

"Langu... wait... that was a bleep." Double D said

"Great, now your noticing the fourth wall. If this keeps up, the fifth wall will break." Bard said

"Fifth wall?" Aaron asked

"The wall separating fiction from reality, the multiverse will crossover other universes in a way unintended." Bard said

That when 'Rose' fell out from a hole.

"Like that?" Aaron asked

"Like that, you need to get some sleep, RIGHT NOW!" Bard said

"My parents will think I'm lazy." Aaron said

"That shouldn't really matter now considering that I just fell through a hole into your universe and Bard is telling us what's going on." 'Rose' said

"How do you know my name?" Bard asked

Rose then pulled out a part of the screen revealing the words being currently written.

"I read the script... ****, the fourth wall is breaking." Rose said

"Yep, there literally is a chunk right there." Bard said

A static chunk of reality was nearby, it then showed a future version of this universes Aaron and Ed's fighting something with weapons.

"Dang it, there are spoilers for the future. Eh, you won't remember this anyway." Bard said

"I'm so confused right now." Ed said

"You'll get used to it, now time to do a Thanos and snap!" Bard said, snapping his fingers

Aaron then woke up from his bed from the nightmare.

"Who, what, where, and why?" He asked himself

He rubbed his head slightly.

"What a nightmare, never drinking a warm glass of milk before bed again." Aaron said to himself

He got out from bed and got dressed for another normal day.

**Meanwhile**

Bard sighed as he slumped in his chair.

"That was risky, good thing I reset the timeline and altered it so Ed never asked questions like that. Note to self, make sure Aaron's that need rest in a universe that constantly alters physics gets rest or else stuff like this happen." Bard said

He shrugged and continued writing other things.

What, I've got a lot of things on my plate.

Like writing this chapter.

That's a fourth wall break if I've ever seen one.

* * *

And that is it for this chapter, fourth wall breaking madness I guess is a common theme in these spin-offs.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Who let the Ed in?

Yet another tale, now for future reference.

If Jib ever comes up in a later work, this will be partially referenced. Not entirely but partly.

So don't think too much of what happens here.

Some story references but not much, no plot progression. Just some missing details added in this chapter and maybe others.

No idea really.

* * *

**Season 2**

**Who let the Ed in?**

Aaron was working with the Eds on... honestly, he has no idea. All he was told to do was get some parts and that was it.

Currently, he was relaxing on a nearby tree with a relaxed stance, laying on a tree branch with his hands behind his head.

He enjoyed the warm summer weather with his eyes closed, he actually did this a couple times when Butch was on break with his friends.

Those were the good times, he opened one of his eyes and looked at the two Eds working on the mystery scam.

"You guys need my help with anything or?" Aaron asked wondering why he's even here

"Nah, we're good... why are you even sleeping on that tree?" Eddy asked

"Why are you so obsessed with cash?" Aaron shot back

Eddy was about to respond but said nothing, Aaron closed his eyes and went back to relaxing on the tree.

That's when he noticed it.

"Wait, where's Ed?" Aaron asked, his eyes snapping open

It appears Ed has... went missing.

Strange.

"What the..." Eddy said confused

The three looked at each other and nodded, Aaron jumped down from the tree with an A+ landing (no sarcasm).

And the three went off to look for him.

**Two minutes later**

Aaron and the other two Eds watched as Ed was striking the air with a plunger.

"Take that and this, and that! You won't defeat me King Darko!" Ed said with confidence in his voice

"He's referencing that one RPG I was playing, isn't he?" Aaron asked

"Huh, no snappy comeback Eddy?" Double D asked

Eddy meanwhile silently walked over with an annoyed look.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Eddy asked slightly annoyed

"Oh, I was just playing swordfight with Jib. We were referencing Paradox Trigger: The Final Legend." Ed explained

"That is a fan favorite amongst many of the gaming community, I'm not surprised you'd reference it." Aaron said

He then notices that Jib is... imaginary.

"Wait, Jib is your imaginary friend?" Aaron asked slightly confused

"Yep." Ed said with a smile and a nod

Aaron... smiled widely at this, he never had an imaginary friend before. Didn't have the guts nor the imagination to do it.

A lot of reasons there that he doesn't want to get into.

"Awesome, I've never had an imaginary friend before." Aaron explained impressed

"Why's that?" Eddy asked confused as to why Aaron wouldn't even have that

Aaron stood there still, remembering why for a bit. Sounds of crying with evil laughter in the background can be heard. His face turns into a small frown.

"Personal reasons." He said, clenching his fists with his knuckles turning white

"Right... anybody else hear crying with weird evil laughter?" Eddy asked confused about hearing the strange noise

"You hear that too?" Double D said also confused

Ed then turns to Jib and then to Aaron after a couple of seconds.

"Jib says that he appreciates your company Aaron." He said

"...Thanks Jib." Aaron said with a small smile

He then puts an arm around the invisible shoulder, somehow feeling it.

That's weird but he doesn't mind.

"I think me and you are gonna get along just fine." Aaron said with a smile

"...Can you see him?" Eddy asked

"No but I do sense him, call it what you will. Third eye, Danger sense, bloodlust sense. But I can sense his presence." Aaron said simply

"Oh... that's actually quite interesting, how'd you learn how to do th-"

"A lot of intense training Double D, all I'm going to explain." Aaron said, wanting to avoid his past being dug up more than once

What can he say, he doesn't like people knowing about it (remember, this is the past version, not the present we've grown accustomed to).

Ed turns to Jib and then nods, looking at Aaron.

"Jib says he's glad that you can see him in a way, sometimes being able to believe is better than seeing with your eyes." Ed translates

"Oh... that is very wise Jib, tell you what. Let's get a soda, on me." Aaron said

Ed, Aaron, and Jib then leave. Talking amongst themselves, the two other Eds look at the group confused.

"Did Aaron just... make friends with an imaginary friend?" Eddy asked

"Ah, I thought that was a figment of my imagination but if you can see it then... we should get back to work." Double D said

"For once Sockhead, I agree." Eddy said

The two then get back to working, now two members short. Wanting to get their minds off of what just happened.

That was weird.

**Later**

Aaron, Ed, and Jib are back in the park talking at a table. They have been talking for a while now.

"You know Ed, Jib is a pretty interesting guy. Who knew that quantum mechanics is a thing he actually wants to major in." He said

"Yeah, I don't get it but it involves gravy sometimes. I like gravy." Ed said

"You do my good chum, you do." Aaron said

That's when the Cul-De-Sac kids came over and notice the two (they can't see Jib remember? Invisible and all that).

"Hey look, its the two dorks!" Kevin said (remember, this is before the **incident** in the future)

Aaron wants to be annoyed but... he doesn't get annoyed, he's just having a good time.

He ignores Kevin and continues talking with Ed and Jib.

"So Jib, how do you feel about video games?" Aaron asked

"Hey dorks, whatta ya talking about?" Kevin asked, trying to rile them up

"Kevin, let's just leave them alone. They aren't doing anything." Nazz said

"Rolf agrees with blonde girl Nazz, Aaron-boy and the potato-headed Ed-boy seem to be doing nothing harmful." Rolf said

"Whatever, hey dorks! Look over here!" Kevin said

Aaron ignores him and awaits his answer, Ed then translates.

"I find them to be a refreshing medium relating to the ideologies of reality and personal comparison along with emotion spectrums and grief. Commonly displayed without a word and even with art medium within the medium itself."

"Fascinating." Aaron said really interested in the conversation

"Oh come on, at least say something to us?" Kevin said

Aaron then sighs, he's had enough of this. He turns around and looks at Kevin with a blank look.

"May I help you sir?" Aaron asked

"Who are you talking to?" Kevin asked

"Just Jib, you know... Ed's imaginary friend... he's actually quite nice. So if you excuse us, we were talking about art mediums." Aaron said

"Pfff, really now? Someone interested in what you like?" Kevin said

'Wow, Kevin's being more of a jerk than usual today... why is that?' Aaron thought

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders with a bored look.

"If you find it unbelievable than why talk to me?" Aaron asked slightly bored and unimpressed

"Yeah, yeah. I bet Jib can't even own up to me." Kevin boasted

Ed then heard Jib say something and looks at Kevin with a scared look.

"Jib says that you should have not insulted him nor Aaron. You have incurred his wrath upon you, as Aaron would put it. I'd recommend running now." Ed said

"Wait, you actually know what I would say in this situation... always wanted that to happen." Aaron said

"And what's Jib gonna do, throw m-"

At that moment, Kevin was then thrown high into the air by an invisible force.

Everyone (Aaron included) looks at the sky shocked.

"Well, what do you know. Jib doesn't go back on his threats... that is a thing I can respect." Aaron said

He then looks at the invisble force, feelings his presence beside him.

"Thanks Jib." Aaron said

"Your welcome." He heard from the force

Aaron blinks at this before feeling Jib... disappear.

"...What happened to Jib?" Nazz asked

"He has things to do... I sure will miss him." Ed said

"You aren't sad?" Aaron asked

"Of course not, I've got a friend just as good as him." Ed said

"Who's that?" Aaron asked curious

Ed then hugged Aaron tight.

"You." Ed said

Aaron... smiled, he's never had anyone say that to him.

He then says this.

"Thanks Ed."

"No problem." Ed said

They then hear a large crash, they look over to see the project (which was a large claw machine) destroyed with Kevin ontop of it with a dizzy gaze.

"I... regret... everything!" Kevin said in pain

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Eddy asked in pain and really confused

"How did this happen?" Double D asked in the same state as Eddy

Aaron and Ed look at each other before looking back at the wreck.

"We're not going to say anything about what just happened right?" Ed asked

"Yes, yes we are not going to say a thing about what just happened." Aaron said

"Wanna go play some video games?" Ed asked

"Sure." Aaron said

It's for the best that they do that for the current moment.

Telling them would not end well at all.

* * *

Wasn't it nice that Ed is way more understanding than his other counterpart? Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC but this takes place in a very different timeline then the rest.

If the last chapter or the other stories haven't filled you in on that, then why are you even reading this?

I mean... I appreciate it but if you don't like it there are a lot of other good stories I've made or even other stories by people.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Honor thy Ed

Yeah... time for Aaron to almost get married forcibly.

Somehow... not gonna try to explain anything.

Also, there will be a few... future references if you get them.

If you do get what idea I'm hinting at, don't say a thing. I want it to be a major surprise.

Also some new character facts about Aaron that will surprise you. Much more different from me.

* * *

**Season 2**

**Honor thy Ed**

Aaron was currently working at a taco stand, he made sure it actually served Taco's instead of whatever Eddy was going with.

Currently, he was holding a jar of Terry's (read Eddy's brothers) jar of hot sauce.

"So you say this hot sauce will cause anybody to practically burst into flames?" Aaron asked

"Yep, pretty much." Eddy said

Aaron looks at the jar and then back at Eddy.

"Does he have backups of this?" He asked

"Yeah, a whole storage system of the stuff, that's how I was able to even get it." Eddy said

"...Do you mind if I chug this whole thing?" Aaron asked

"...Are you insane?" Eddy asked

"Call me insane but I really want to try this out, if this is supposed to be as hot as you say. Then I want to try it." Aaron said

"Have you even tried anything spicy?" Eddy asked

"Eh, I've had a few of my uncle Hugo's ultra spicy beef and chicken broth. He puts a dash of ground up... I can't remember what it was called, something with the letter 'H' in it?" Aaron said

"Whatever, if you want to. I've got a second jug for the scam in case Ed was the one to chug it." Eddy said

"Aaron told me not to." Ed said in the background

Aaron popped off the top and began to chug the whole spicy thing, leaving not a single drop.

He wiped his mouth off with a napkin and looked at Eddy with an impressed look.

"Gotta say, as that real burn to it. Could be a bit more... zesty, like a few bits of ground up Cayenne pepper, a dash of Chili Pepper, and a tiny hint of Jalapeno." Aaron said

"...Those are red hot chili peppers Aaron... wait, Jalapeno is one of the hottest. Did you... did you eat one of those?" Double D asked

"More like my dad had given some to my uncle, around... two metric pounds worth. In the Spicy Chicken Soup would be two grams worth per bowl. I usually have two or three. Ah, the spice always did make me have a good day after a long day of... well, bad things happening." Aaron said in remembrance

"...Wait, did you consume a ghost pepper once?" Double D asked

"No, I'm not that insane, those things are hot. I have eaten Habanero, those things are good." Aaron said

He noticed the Eds faces were pale.

"What?" Aaron asked confused

"You... you are... how did you even... what?" Double D asked

"What Double D is trying to say is, how'd you survive through that?" Eddy said

"Eh, I've always had a sort of Iron Gut. I mean, I like eating a lot of types of foods. Sweet, sour, bitter, salty, spicy, and of course normal stuff." Aaron explained

"...I am scared for you." Ed said

"What?" Aaron asked

"Never mind, let's just... get back to the taco stand." Eddy said

Yeah, that actually terrified them for a little. Note to self, never bet against Aaron in a pepper eating contest.

Betting for him is advised for the most part.

After getting everything set up, their first customer walked over.

"Hello there Jimmy. Do you want a taco?" Aaron asked

"Yes, what kinds do you have?" Jimmy asked

"Only one kind, spicy. I'd recommend having one, spice is pretty good in my opinion." Aaron said

Jimmy looked at the Eds who were... subtly shaking their heads no, as don't take his word for it. It's a bad idea.

Even Eddy was doing it, even he knew Aaron's word would be bad.

"Eh, what's the worst that'll happen?" Jimmy asked

**Ten seconds later**

Jimmy was on the ground with a huge amount of steam coming out of his mouth, Aaron looked the scene confused.

"How did his mouth burst into flames?" He asked

"As it turns out, that sauce was way hot. We should have said it outright that listening to you, for once, is a bad idea." Eddy said

"Why's that?" Aaron asked

"You literally have eaten three bowls of spicy broth containing chili pepper, habanero, and jalapenos. Not even taking a glance at it, you drank an entire jug with no ill effects. I think giving him a taco would have been our worst decision yet." Double D said

Aaron then got the feeling he would eat those words in the future, and he has no idea why.

"Somebody... help." Jimmy said

"Don't worry Jimmy, it should wear off soon." Aaron said

"...Can somebody... please... get someone to help." Jimmy said

Aaron sighed, he maybe shouldn't have given him that taco.

Oh well...

The group of four walked away from the scene with a bored look, that just happened and they've decided that continuing the stand would not end well.

They then saw an old abandoned house with some of the kids in front of it.

"Yo what's going on?" Aaron asked

"Apparently there is some dark figure in that house over there." Kevin said, pointing to the house

Thunder then struck behind it, making it look ominous.

"...Oh... sounds like a mystery to me. Wanna go investigate it?" Aaron asked

"We don't have anything else to do after what happened to Jimmy." Double D said

"What happened to him?" Sarah asked in a threataning tone

Aaron looked at her blankly and said.

"We gave him a taco against my better judgment of how spicy it was, it set his mouth literally on fire." He said

"Wait... how was it against your better judgment?" Nazz asked

"I chugged an entire jug of the sauce, it was Eddy's brother's secret hot sauce." Aaron said

"Wait, isn't that sauce dangerous to drink? I've heard a lot of rumors about it." Kevin said

"Yep... it was if it set Jimmy's mouth on fire." Aaron said

"Ho-how are you fine then?" Nazz asked, slightly afraid now

Aaron shrugged.

"As it turns out, I have an Iron Gut." He explained

"Wait... what kind of peppers have you eaten?" Kevin asked

Aaron then tapped his foot, trying to remember every pepper he HAS eaten thus far.

"Let's see... I've eaten Serrano, Sweet and Chili, Jalapeno, normal Chili peppers, Bird's eye, Habanero, Cayenne, Poblano, Tobasco, Banana Pepper, Cubanelle, Scotch Bonnet, Friggitello, Piri Piri, Chile De Arbol, Peter Pepper, and Penguin Pepper." Aaron said

"...How has your stomach not exploded yet?" Jonny asked

"I mean... they are pretty good in my opinion. They are great for broths, chili (as in the food), and some soups. Ah, I remember always enjoying a good Spicy Chicken soup. Habanero, Chili, and Jalapeno are a good combination in my opinion." Aaron said

The Cul-De-Sac kids looked at Aaron in shock, even Jimmy whom had just arrived after recovering enough from the sauce.

"...Rolf is now afraid of Aaron-boy and his tongue for spice." Rolf said

Aaron shrugs and walks through the dandelions with a casual look, the Eds following soon behind.

"We'll be back before long with an explanation on whom is doing this, see ya." He said

After the door closes behind them, Kevin asks this.

"Is anybody else afraid of Aaron and his tastes?"

"I kind of am... how can he handle that stuff?" Sarah asked

"Nobody knows Sarah, nobody knows." Jimmy said

**Meanwhile in the Spooky House of probable Doom **(yes I'm calling it that)

Aaron and the Eds were soon inside the decrepit house, the Eds having a slightly scared look while Aaron was bored.

"Wow... this place sure is boring, not even a single ghost so far. Not even on the spook meter, all this would scare is a building inspector." He said

"And how are you not scar-"

"Let me answer that with saying, I've seen some things and that's more terrifying than an old building." Aaron said

"...What?" Eddy asked

Aaron then walked forward, ignoring Eddy, obviously, he was going to be the leader for this.

He then pulled out a flashlight and turned it on.

"Thank goodness I have this on me at all times." Aaron said

"Why do you have a flashlight on you?" Double D asked

"In case we somehow fall into a cave, go into a house like this, or we end up in some shadow dimension. That last one sounds unrealistic but after what happened with Jib, not taking a chance." Aaron said

The Eds... actually understand his reasoning, the last one is a bit loose to the other two Eds (Ed actually understood this as he saw it happen himself) but after seeing Jib throw someone into the air by himself. Aaron knew strange things CAN happen in front of his eyes for no reason.

Suffice to say, that's good enough reasoning to the shadow dimension thing happening.

They explore through the house, not finding much until.

Aaron stepped on some sort of... trapdoor.

"What the?" He asked

"What?" Eddy asked

"I think I stepped on a trap or something." Aaron said

"Ridiculous, who'd booby trap this place?" Double D asked

That's when a trapdoor opened in front of them, the four stood in the air with surprising looks before they all looked at Double D.

"...You just had to say that, didn't you?" Aaron said annoyed

"Eh heh, heh... oh." Double D said

The four fell through and all got separated, Aaron found himself in a sort of study with an empty fireplace and a velvet chair.

"...I get the feeling I should look for the others." He said

He found a door and opened it, revealing a darkened hallway.

He turns on the flashlight again and aims it at the darkness.

"...Spooky, veeerrrrry spooky." Aaron said

He walks in, his steps clacking on the stone floor.

"You know... if wasn't for the fact that Butch had managed to make my life a literal living underworld and put me into constant fear of losing everything in my life. I'd be scared by all of this." Aaron said to himself

He walked for what felt like a couple of minutes before he heard a clink.

"Clink? Did something just... activate? Like a trap of some kind? Hopefully not, that'd be bad if it did." Aaron said

He then realized something, the ground felt a lot lighter than it was earlier.

He put his hand to the ground and found nothing, he then looked down to find a pit of darkness below him.

"...I just had to say that, didn't I?" Aaron asked

He then fell, not bothering to scream or yell knowing he got what he deserved.

He shouldn't have been cocky in his approach.

**Later**

Aaron then landed in a barrel with the Eds nearby, on the barrel was a drawing of what he normally wears.

"Huh, that's straaaannge OH MY GOD WHERE ARE MY CLOTHING!" He yelled

He then sunk into the barrel, finding himself completely without his clothing.

"WHY DON'T I HAVE MY CLOTHES!" Aaron yelled out from inside the barrel

"We don't know why either, we're missing our clothes, how'd you get here?" Eddy asked

"Random pit trap, you guys?" Aaron asked from inside the barrel

"Book trail." Double D said

"Piggy bank." Eddy said

"I don't remember." Ed said

Aaron's grumblings were heard inside the barrel, he was the only one that got here by accident.

The train moved and Aaron looked slightly out finding neon hearts. He has a bad feeling about this.

"...I get the feeling that someone's behind all of this." Aaron said

After a bit, the ride stopped in front of three girls in gowns.

"...Hello?" Aaron asked

The girls revealed themselves to be the Kankers!

"Hello there stud muffin!" May said

Aaron's face went pale, he then stood up straight and said this.

"Nope."

He jumped out the barrel and wrapped himself in a cloth, making a makeshift outfit.

"Nope." Aaron said

He started walking away slowly.

"Nope, nope, nope, all the nope, nah, no, nadda." Aaron said

The Kankers and Eds looked amongst their respective groups confused.

A door can be heard being shut in the distance as Aaron continued on saying no in different ways.

"Nien, nyet, non, no, not going through with this!" were just a few heard

**Later**

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, wait where am I?" Aaron asked after an hour of saying nope and no in different ways

He looked over at a mirror confused, it had strange writing over it.

"What is this? "Mirror of Destined Love?" what's all that about?" Aaron asked

He walked over and the mirror glowed before revealing a girl wearing a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim.

She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. She has a silver rose shaped brooch on it.

"...Who is this?" Aaron asked with a small blush

He puts a hand on the mirror, looking at the girl.

"Is this... who I'm going to be in love with?" Aaron asked

A bright flash suddenly emits from the mirror, Aaron is back at the start of the decrepit house in the clothes he was wearing earlier.

"What the?" He asked

He put a hand to his head, he can't remember much besides walking out of the room the Kankers were in saying no in different ways.

He can't remember getting his clothes and ending back up at the start.

"How'd I get here? Oh well, I'm going to leave and maybe the Eds might get out of here soon. I don't have the time to find them." Aaron said to himself

He leaves the house, unaware of what his future is going to be.

One question remains.

Who is that girl?

* * *

YEP, got something planned in the works after Kingdom of Ice.

Which I should be releasing all of the chapters soon after this is over.

If you know what I'm doing, I repeat. DON'T SAY ANYTHING.

Just know that I have a plan in the works and I still want it to be a surprise for the people who know about my writing.

Let's just say... it's gonna be grand.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Once upon an Ed

Yeah... it's storytime within a sequence of stories.

HOW META IS THAT?

And references... so many references.

* * *

**Season 3**

**Once upon an Ed**

It was the middle of the night, everything was quiet. Jonny was heading to bed with Plank in his hands.

"Want me to read you a bedtime story?" Jonny asked

Plank did not respond to which Jonny took as a yes.

"Alright, I think you'll like this story. It's called Touching Spirit Bea-"

They then heard creaking from within the walls.

"Did you hear that Plank? We have wall weasels... or mice." Jonny said

He knocks on a section of the wall, it breaks open revealing the Eds and Aaron were inside the wall.

"How did you guys convince me to follow you within this wall?" Aaron asked annoyed

"I don't know why you even followed us, also we're stuck." Eddy said

"Great... wait, is Jonny over there?" Aaron asked

His face was constantly looking up, so he can't see Jonny.

"Yep-a-roonie." Jonny said

"Thank god, listen Jonny. You have to get us out the wall, NOW!" Aaron said

"And why should I?" Jonny asked

"...Because we'll leave?" Aaron asked

"Hmm, how about this?" Jonny asked

He then pulled Aaron out of the wall, sending him to the ground.

"...Well, the bad news is, I can't feel my limbs. Since this isn't the first time I've lost feeling in them, it'll take about an hour or so for me to get back up." Aaron said

"Wait, how'd that occur?" Jonny asked

"We were stuck in that wall for who knows how long, we might as well explain how we got there." Aaron said

"A new bedtime story!" Jonny said

He got comfy in his bed as Aaron looked at Eddy.

"You should do it first, I'm going to try getting back up regardless of the lack of feeling." He said

"Alright, let me tell you the story of how we got in this mess." Eddy said

**Storytelling: Eddy's Story**

Eddy was in a white suit walking down a path with a smug look on his face, funky music playing behind him.

He will be referred to as Story Eddy.

"I was strolling down the usual path, nothing new going on when-"

Kevin then showed up, looking more like an ape then anything else.

He will be referred to as Story Kevin.

"Ah, hello there Eddy! Nice day for a walk isn't it sir?" Story Kevin said

"Yep, by the way. You have a flat tire." Story Eddy said

That's when Story Kevin crashed into a tree laughing.

"Right you were Mr. Eddy." Story Kevin said

"Yep, have a nice day you sap." Story Eddy said

"Correct, I'm a sap!" Story Kevin said

Story Eddy then arrives at a lavish looking area.

"And then I arrived at my mansion and personal Jawbreaker storage." Eddy said

_Inside the Mansion/Storage bank_

A skinnier Rolf hands Ed, Double D, and Aaron a Jawbreaker.

Rolf will be referred to as Story Rolf as are the others.

Ed and Double D retain their normal appearances while Aaron's was different.

He had 80's style sunglasses and a backward baseball cap (colored like the '80s), he was wearing a green hoodie that DIDN'T have the ability to be zipped up or not.

"Please sign on the dotted line Rolf." Story Double D said

"Take care of my jawbreaker as I am but a simple farmer boy." Story Rolf said

"You are correct my radical dude!" Story Aaron said

"WAIT A SECOND!"

_Story stop_

Aaron looks at Eddy annoyed.

"I get you changed some of the appearances of the others to fit your world but why do I get an appearance change? I don't speak 80's lingo at all except for radical or rad! Why do I even speak like that?" He asked annoyed

"Because... you look too simple. Plus those glasses make you look nerdy. And you need to start speaking less like a nerd and more like the thing you look like somewhat." Eddy explained

"They are prescription and you know it, I can't see past a certain distance without them. And I don't speak all the time like a nerd, I'm not always like Double D you know. No offense D." Aaron said

"None taken." Double D said simply

"Meh." Eddy said

"Why you littl-"

"Anyways, where was I? Right. So then Ed says-"

_Story continue_

"I am a lumpy boy." Ed said

The door bursts open to reveal Story Eddy with a confident look.

"Hello underlings." Story Eddy said

"Look everyone, it's Lord Eddy. Our savior and hero!" Story Jimmy said

Story Eddy then strides forward confidently.

"Oh yo yo my brotato boss. How's it hanging home skillet. I have a skateboard." Story Aaron said as he holds up a random skateboard

_Story stop_

Everyone looks at Eddy after he said that.

"...Why would you even include that? Why would I even say that?" Aaron asked

"Why not?" Eddy asked

"...I don't even know how to skateboard. I don't even... I wouldn't even say that at all much less think about it." Aaron said

"And?" Eddy asked

Aaron sighed, he can't reason with him at all.

"Back to what I was saying, I was about to say-"

_Story continue_

"Not much my dear worker, how is the 90's?" Story Eddy asked

"Always telling me to run in it!" Story Aaron replied

_Story stop again_

Aaron glared at Eddy.

"That was a bad way to make a reference and you know it." He said

"What? I thought you liked Initial F-Zero." Eddy asked

"Yeah but I don't say stuff like that all the time, I'm not a walking reference Eddy." Aaron said

Eddy rolled his eyes while Aaron looked at him annoyed.

"Back to the story, I was about to say-"

_Story continue... again_

"Ah, business as usual, you're not slacking are you?" Story Eddy said

"...NOPE." Story Aaron said

"Good, I have an announcement to make." Story Eddy said

Story Aaron then reached his pocket and threw out a microphone.

"Here's the microphone, make sure to use it quick. I've got my breakdancing rap class after work." He said

_Story stop... how many times is this going to occur?_

"Why would such a class exist if you mind me asking?" Aaron asked

"Don't know, don't care." Eddy said

"I like it. Sounds fun!" Jonny said

Aaron sighed heavily, this was torture to listen.

"Anyways, I was about to say-"

_Story continue... again again_

Story Eddy was holding the microphone.

"Alright everyone, listen up. As the executive owner of the Jawbreaker bank and Incorporated, and most handsome playboy alive. I must tell you to drop your Jawbreakers and leave. The bank is closing. Aaron, if you will." Story Eddy said

Story Aaron with a serious look jumps up into the air and draws a katana.

_Story stop for who knows how many times now_

"WHY DO I HAVE A KATANA?!" Aaron asked angrily

"Because... you like swords right?" Eddy asked

"I DON'T NEED TO USE A KATANA ON A BUNCH OF RANDOM PEOPLE MUCH LESS THE OTHER CUL-DE-SAC KIDS!" Aaron yelled angrily

"Back to the story again, so than Aaron-"

_Story continue for the fourteenth time in a row_

Story Aaron runs around and kicks everyone out while slashing them away.

"All your Jawbreakers belong to us. Come again!" He said

He closes the door behind them while throwing all the Jawbreakers at Story Eddy, with said person catching them with ease.

"Thanks my good radical worker, now go rest in your pod." Story Eddy said

"はいマスターエディ、私はポッドで眠り、あなたの命令のために再び目覚めます。下の 神の 風 としてあなたを有利にして私を再び召喚してくださいますように." (Translation: Yes Master Eddy, I shall sleep in the pod and wake up again for your instruction. May you summon me again in favor of you as the lower God's wind. ((Or something akin to that))) Story Aaron said

_Story stop for actually good reasons this time_

"...One, have you been taking Japanese language classes behind my back and two, that's something I'd never say in that language." Aaron said

"Hey, it's not my fault you watch all that Anime or something." Eddy said

"...Whatever, back to the story." Aaron said

_Story continue... again again AGAIN_

Story Aaron then sleeps in a pod nearby as Story Eddy opens the vault.

"What everyone didn't know was that I was planning to steal EVERY JAWBREAKER IN THE WORLD!" Eddy said

Inside the vault was Jawbreakers from around the world, Story Eddy then laughs like a mad man.

"Eddy, shall we being inventory?" Story Double D asked

"Yeah sure, Ed, if you will." Story Eddy said

"Okie dokie, time to extendo!" Story Ed said

Story Eddy hops onto Story Ed's head and it extends upward all the way to the 'Japan' section.

"Ah Japan, you fine taste you." Story Eddy said

He grabs one as Story Ed does nothing, Story Eddy smiles.

"I'm glad Aaron's intense hours of Rapping Breaking dancing Beatboxing Anime Boy Band torture dance has worked out well for you." Story Eddy said

_Story stop... for the seventeenth time in a row_

"Okay, why would I have that?" Aaron asked

"Seems like right thing for you to do." Eddy said

"I may know that one weird dance from Dodo's Strange Expedition part five but I'm not going nor do I ever plan on mimicking that dance or even learn a torture dance in general." Aaron said annoyed

"...What are you even talking about?" Jonny asked

"A very weird anime and let's leave it at that." Aaron said

"Anyways, and Double D said-"

_Story continue for who knows how many times this time_

"I don't know how to use this thing!" Story Double D said

"It's an abacus Double D, all it takes is the square root minus a piece of pie plus a cube root of a square." Story Eddy said

"...Got it solved, thanks Eddy you genius you!" Story Double D said

He then shakes his hand a whole bunch.

_Story end_

Eddy has a smug and proud look on his face while everyone looks at him.

"...Your story is a bunch of radical nonsense among the fact that it has too many references to count that were ill-used. You portrayed everyone, including me surprisingly enough, poorly. Also, square root minus a piece of pie plus a cube root of a square? What kind of math even is that?" Aaron said

"And what, do you think someone else can tell Jonny what happened better?" Eddy asked

"Yes, Double D? Will you take the real spin on this." Aaron said

"Gladly, what really happened was-"

**Storytelling: Double D's story**

The setting changes to a perfectly measured world, where the dirt's somehow clean and the sky's even bluer... somehow.

Story Double D is currently polishing the counter with a version of... Story Aaron wearing a black suit with a green tie, his glasses no longer on his face.

"I say my dear chum Double D, it seems business will be quite easy today." Story Aaron said with a nice clean deep tone of voice

"Stop, stop, stop."

_Story stop_

Double D looks at Aaron.

"...Okay, how did you manage to mess up what really happened? You managed to make everything well measured and clean, you even had me wear a suit WITHOUT my glasses. Still prescription I mind you and made me sound... well not only more mature but totally unrealistic for my age group. You seriously messed that up." Aaron said severely annoyed

"Well I do have some of my own... personal views in my story." Double D said apprehensively

"That's not even remotely what I normally look like. At least keep the glasses if you're going to change my appearance." Aaron said, done with Double D's shenanigans relating to this story

"Fine, as I was saying-"

_Story continue_

Story Aaron was now wearing his glasses as he worked with Story Double D.

"I do agree, ah a customer approaches." Story Double D said

Story Jimmy then appears, not wearing his usual brace.

"Let's see that smile Jimmy me boy." Story Aaron said

_Story stop_

Aaron looked at Double D blankly.

"Jimmy me boy? Really? You're going with that? I'm not Mister Lobster from that one show." He said

"Hey, you're going to say that one of these days." Double D said

"Maybe when I'm twenty but not at this day and age." Aaron said

"Back to what I was saying, Jimmy then-"

_Story continue again_

Story Jimmy then smiles, showing a set of pearly whites.

"Ah, I see you have been keeping up in your brushing, may you deposit your Jawbreaker into our bank as to keep your teeth clean." Story Aaron said

That's when Story Eddy hops onto his back drooling.

"Get that sweet round sugar ball into the bank so we may consume it for pleasure in a dishonest way." Story Eddy said

"Okay, now even this is ridiculous."

_Story stop... by someone else this time_

"I mean, I know I was exaggerating but this is too much, even for you Double D." Eddy said

"Yeah, Eddy would never say that. I don't even think Aaron would act like that." Jonny said

"Amen to that, this story has gotten ridiculous in the first couple of seconds." Aaron said

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING A BETTER WORLD!" Double D said

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" Ed of all people said

They looked over at him to see an annoyed look coming from him.

"I get that we're stuck in a wall and all but hearing Aaron be so annoyed at this got me thinking, why not let him tell Jonny what happened. So we can finally get out and leave!" Ed said

"...That's not a bad idea, okay. It's decided, I'll tell what really happened. Okay, so here's what ACTUALLY happened. No personal views, no exaggeration. Just truth." Aaron said

"Okay, tell the story." Jonny said

"So here's what REALLY happened." Aaron said

**Storytelling: Aaron**

Aaron was sitting at a counter with a bored look, Double D who was wiping it down.

"So this is the scam, we're just doing a Jawbreaker bank and then eating them?" Aaron asked

"Yep, pretty much." Eddy said in the background

"...And why did you go along with this Double D?" Aaron asked

"I was hoping to keep the Cul-De-Sac healthier with this." Double D said

"Uh-huh, hey Ed. What are you doing?" Aaron asked

Ed was sitting on a stool nearby.

"I was told to sit here and not break anything." Ed said

_"Is that really what he said?" Jonny asked_

_"Yep, word for word. Sounds strange but I'm not lying when he said that. Anyways." Aaron explained_

Jimmy wearing his braces walked over holding a Jawbreaker.

"I was hoping for you guys to take my Jawbreaker and keep it safe." Jimmy said

"I wouldn't do that, Eddy's gonna eat it." Aaron said

"Really?" Jimmy asked

"Yep... he is." Aaron said

Jimmy then slowly backed away, Eddy then looked at Aaron angry.

"WHY'D YOU TELL HIM THAT?" Eddy asked angrily

"It is wrong for us to steal from others, I don't even know why you would do this. This is a bit low, even for you." Aaron said

That's when the Kankers showed up.

"Hey there boy's, time for your smooches!" Lee said

"...We should run." Aaron said

"Yep." Double D said

The group then ran, getting chased all across the Cul-De-Sac until they were cornered.

"Great, how are we gonna get out of here?" Aaron asked

"Grab onto me guys!" Ed said

Aaron then grabbed on as did the others, Ed jumped high into the air and started... flying somehow.

_"Wait, that ACTUALLY happened?" Jonny asked_

_"Strangely enough, yeah. Even I can't believe that happened, right Double D?" Aaron asked_

_"Sadly, Aaron's right, that actually did happen." Double D said_

They soon crashed beside Jonny's house, near a large enough hole they could fit in.

"Okay, so where are going to hide?" Aaron asked, dusting himself off

He was then dragged inside the hole along with Double D and Eddy by Ed, ending up inside the house's wall.

_Story end_

"And that's how we got stuck inside your house's walls. We were in here for what felt like hours until we ended up here. It was afternoon last I checked, what time is it?" Aaron asked

"Around eight thirty. We should repair that wall also." Jonny said

"Oh... yeah that's sounds about right. Good idea for you to repair that, who knows what's inside those walls." Aaron said

He then got up and dusted himself off, he stretched popping a few joints.

"Whew, that feels good. Alright guys, I'm pulling you out of that wall and we're leaving." Aaron said

He pulled the Ed's out, after seeing the large hole. He looked at Jonny.

"Sorry about the hole." Aaron said

"It's fine, just come back tomorrow and repair it." Jonny said

"Huh, you really are that forgiving huh?" Aaron asked

"Yep... have a nice night!" Jonny said

"You too." Aaron said

The group of four then left Jonny's house, said person sighed happily.

"After all of that, I'm pooped. See ya tomorrow Plank." Jonny said

Plank said nothing as Jonny fell asleep a few seconds after.

**Meanwhile**

Aaron had just gotten done with a shower, his hair was covered in dust.

"Man... that was a weird experience. Guess I should slee-"

He then passed out on his bed.

He's had a long night.

* * *

Yep... this took a lot time to get done and I did take out Ed's story.

Why because we'd be here all day if I did.

Also, yes, I did interpret the events that way. Really, it isn't a stretch to say Eddy wouldn't steal or Double D would try to keep people healthy.

And you know Aaron and Ed are basically the best of pals. So Ed would sooner or later complain about it.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Boys will be Eds

Yeah... I'm taking a sort of different take on this episode.

If you don't mind me doing so.

Also, this is a bit shorter than usual.

* * *

**Season 3**

**Boys will be Eds**

Aaron was... well, doing nothing at the moment. Just relaxing and watching television.

Yeah... he had no adventures planned or scams to do with the Eds.

He then heard a knock on his door.

"Who could that be?" Aaron asked wondering who it is

He walked over and opened to door to find... Nazz was standing there with a slightly scared look on her face.

This made him a bit concerned for her

"Nazz are you okay?" Aaron asked in a concerned tone of voice

"Can you let me in? Unless you're going to act weird also." Nazz said a bit scared

"...Act weird in what way?" Aaron asked, not getting what she means

"I'll explain if you let me in." Nazz said getting the vibe he was emitting from him

"Okay, you want something to drink?" Aaron asked

"That sounds... nice." Nazz said

He then allows her in, she sits on the couch as Aaron opens the fridge.

He looks at the options they have

"We have some sparkling flavored water, fizzy water, normal water, mineral water, and actual natural spring water." He said

"I'll take some normal water." Nazz said

Aaron takes a bottle of sparkling flavored water and a bottle of water, he tosses the bottle of water to Nazz.

"So... what's going on?" Aaron asked taking a sip of his water

"The boys... they're all acting weird around me." Nazz said

Aaron stops drinking his water and places it down, looking at Nazz with a serious look.

"...Care to elaborate?" He asked

"They give me these lovey-dovey eyes, they act super nice and smile a lot, and they just get all nervous or something and try to impress me." Nazz said

It hit him like a brick, he sighs after a few moments of silence.

"...I see, they're just trying to get your attention. It'll last until maybe tomorrow and you'll be fine. For now, you should hang out here with me, and not in the way you think. Unlike them, I have some modesty." Aaron said

He drinks the rest of his sparkling flavored water and throws it away, he then grabs his drawing items and starts drawing in a book.

Nazz meanwhile just... watches TV for a bit.

There are some good shows on there.

**One hour later**

Aaron is currently playing on a video game console in his room before he hears a knock on his bedroom door, he opens it to see Nazz.

"Oh hey Nazz, need something?" He asked

"You mind if I... hang out in here?" Nazz asked

"...Sure, you can hang out in here. Right now I'm just playing Wyvern Crusade V, a pretty good RPG in my opinion." Aaron said

"Oh... okay." Nazz said

They two walk over to the console and Aaron continues playing, after a few minutes.

Nazz asks this.

"You mind if I play?"

Aaron pauses the game and looks at her, he shrugs and saves the game.

"I'll set you up a file." Aaron said getting back to the main screen

"Really?" Nazz asked

"Of course, I'd love for anybody to play my favorite RPG. What name do you want for your profile?" Aaron asked selecting an empty file

"Just put my name in." Nazz said

Aaron puts in her name, he then hands her the controller with a smile.

"I'll guide you through this, I've planned this game a couple of times. So you'll know exactly what to do." He said

"Alright... so what class should I chose?" Nazz asked

"Personal preference really, I usually go for the swordsman for physical damage but you can go for the mage and do magical damage." Aaron said

"What's the difference?" Nazz asked

"Glad you asked, you see. Magical damage is-"

He then goes on to help her throughout the game, she does quite well and gains quite a few items.

Grows a few levels, and wins every boss fight on her first try which made Aaron proud of her skill.

After a bit, she notices it's late after saving her game.

"Aw man, my parents aren't gonna be home till Thursday. I can't go now." Nazz said slightly disappointed

"You can stay here if you want. I've got a few spare pillows and blankets." Aaron said

He gets up as does Nazz.

"Thanks for... well, helping me." She said

"Hey, I don't mind. Now let's get some rest, you want to sleep on the couch or my bed. I don't mind taking the couch for the night." Aaron said

"I'll take the couch, I don't want to be a bother." Nazz said

"You haven't been thus far, your a guest and as such. I do my best to impress." Aaron said

"...That's a cheesy line." Nazz said

"Cheesy, yes. Also true, yes." Aaron said

Nazz sighs, they get her set up on the couch and she falls asleep thinking this.

'You know... Aaron isn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe... we have him all wrong.'

Aaron meanwhile falls asleep peacefully.

He did good today.

The next day, Nazz goes home and the boys stop acting the way they did as predicted.

She still comes over and plays Wyvern Crusade V with Aaron.

The two are... good friends thanks to this moment.

* * *

Accidentally made some story stuff... WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS!

Whatever, I'm just going to keep going with this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. The day the Ed stood still

Time for A WHOLE BUNCH OF REFERENCES!

Yeah... this oughta be fun.

* * *

**Season 3**

**The day the Ed stood still**

Aaron currently was... working with the Eds on a carnival scam, he sighed as he set up a dart throwing booth.

"You know none of them are going to really fall for this as the normal carnivals are a scam, we managed to make it even more of a scam somehow." He said

"Eh, let think what they want but they'll be missing out on our great prizes." Eddy said nearby

Aaron then looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You do realize our so-called great prizes are just worthless cheap crap right?" He asked

"Meh." Eddy said

Aaron sighed, he does put up with this a lot but sometimes... it gets a little ridiculous.

"I'm a monster, ROAR!" Ed said happily

Aaron looked over to see Ed running around happily.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You know, I really wish I could be like Ed sometimes." Aaron said with a chuckle

"And why would you want that?" Double D asked setting something up

"Sounds fun, I mean, I wouldn't get anything done sure but I really wouldn't care." Aaron said with a shrug

"...Good point, it's getting on my nerves still." Eddy grumbled annoyed

"You know this could attract some people right? Ed's very active imagination could actually rake in some business if we play our cards right." Aaron explained with a knowing smirk

After Aaron said that, Eddy then had an idea.

"...Have I ever told you that you're a genius?" Eddy asked with a smile looking at Aaron

"On occasion." Aaron said with a small shrug

"Am I going to be a monster?" Ed asked curiously

"Yep, let's get you set up." Aaron said with a pat on his shoulder

The four then left the area to get Ed set up in a monster costume.

Little did they know, this would cause a lot more issues for them.

**Later**

Aaron put the head of the monster costume on Ed, completing the full outfit.

He really did look like a monster

"There, all set up." He said

"That took a long time to make." Eddy said

"Art takes time, plus while I'm good at sewing. Double D isn't that great at it." Aaron said

"I have pricked my finger many a time during the making of the costume." Double D said

They then noticed... Ed was eerily silent for some strange reason. It was kind of scary not hearing him say anything in that moment.

"Ed... you okay?" Aaron asked now kind of afraid

Ed's vision tints red as he looks at Aaron which unnerves him.

"Ed-"

***RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!***

Aaron blinked at the intensity of that roar, he looked at the two other Eds before looking back at Ed.

He then raised his finger upward with a blank look.

"I have only one response to what just happened." Aaron said calmly

He opened the garage door that was closed previously, grabbing the two Eds while it was opening.

"ESCAPE!" Aaron said loudly

He slid under the door just as it was opening with Ed chasing after them.

"What happened!" Eddy asked

"From what I can tell, that costume and the idea of being a monster combined with his active imagination going into overdrive had transformed him into the very part he wanted to play. Meaning that he literally is a monster." Aaron said

A tentacle tried to grab them but Aaron dodged it by dodging rolling with the two Eds running beside him now.

"I knew adding those extra features was a bad idea, why oh why did I have to add those tentacles!" He said

"Why did you add them again!?" Double D asked

"To have him serve ice cream with it, I thought it was a good idea!" Aaron said

"WELL, NOW WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A MONSTER WITH TENTACLES THAT CAN GRAB US!" Eddy said

They then see Jimmy, Aaron yells out this.

"Jimmy come with me if you want to live!" He said

"Oh... AAAHHHH!" Jimmy said, hearing his life was in danger

He then followed, he then saw Ed and gained an intense look of fear on his face.

"Ah! What's going on with Ed and why is he in that costume!" Jimmy said afraid

"Long story short, he became a monster after putting on that costume which was for a scam, luckily I know an area to hide in!" Aaron said simply

He then grabbed a branch on a tree that was near his house, he lowered it revealing a lever with a swift movement.

A small platform able to fit four people came down fast, hitting the ground allowing them to get on.

"Hold onto your butts!" Aaron said grabbing the lever again

He pulled it up and the platform then went up the tree, Ed had lost them.

He then went to look for victims.

**Meanwhile**

The 'survivors' so to speak, arrived at a small treehouse like area. Which was pretty nice, had some mahogany tables.

It had some computers and items among other various things

"Thank heavens I built this in my spare time." Aaron said walking forward

The others looked at various other things in the area.

"...How long have you had this?" Eddy asked looking at a computer

"Eh, a month now." Aaron said walking over to a telescope

He looked through it to see the other Cul-De-Sac kids running and trying to survive Monster Ed.

Nazz, Sarah, and Plank were captured sadly. They probably won't be seen for a bit.

The rest managed to escape and they were safe... for now.

Aaron sighed and looked at the others.

"We need to group with the others and talk about what the heck just happened." He said

"How are we going to do that?" Jimmy asked

"Luckily, I built an eventuality for this. Two actually, a travel system and a special suit that I've been... developing for a bit." Aaron said

"...You always thought something like this might happen?" Double D asked

"Never thought it would but being safe wouldn't be a sorry feat now would it? Didn't think this would happen but oh well." Aaron said

He walked over to a grappling hook-like device and pressed a button, creating a series of lines all over the Cul-De-Sac with pully systems that lead to the roofs.

"There, travel system made. Now to get my suit, thank goodness for some of the designs Double D helped me make." Aaron said

Double D looked at Aaron surprised.

"Wait, you used those designs to make a robot suit?" He asked

"Yeah... it's made of cardboard sure but still." Aaron said

"...Did that 'anime' influence you to make it?" Double D asked

"Yes and I'm not saying sorry for making a mecha. After all, this just happened." Aaron said

"When were you ever planning on using it?" Double D asked

"Hoping never but hey, would you look at that. Doomsday just fell into our laps." Aaron said

He hopped onto the platform pully system, he looked at the others.

"Come with me and then we split up, me and D will look for the suit while Eddy and Jimmy go out to find the others. Tell them what I'm doing." Aaron said

"Wait... is that really a good idea?" Jimmy asked

"What others do we have?" Aaron asked

The three looked at Aaron silent... on one hand, this plan is insane but on the other.

What choice DO they have? They are literally hiding from a monster with tentacles.

This might be their only option.

"Fine but after this, we're going to make sure to this doesn't happen again." Double D said

"And I'm okay with that, hindsight is kicking my butt right now for those tentacles." Aaron said

The group used the pulley system and split up, going to two different area's.

Aaron's garage and the other Treehouse.

**Team Double D and Aaron**

The two arrived in Aaron's garage after sneaking in through a window in his house, they walked in and they pushed aside a few boxes to reveal the suit.

It was pretty big and seemed impossible to use, but it works.

"Okay, you get to the others. I'll get into this thing." Aaron said

"You sure?" Double D asked

"D, I invented this thing practically. I used a lot of money to get the ducktape needed along with rubber bands. It took a few random cardboard boxes that were in good condition that I got from Ed to make it but it was worth the toil needed." Aaron said

"...Alright... Good luck." Double D said, walking away soon after

"Thanks." Aaron said

He got into the suit, using an arm mechanism system to move the arms around slightly.

L.E.D's turned on in the face of the suit, revealing Aaron's face.

"I'll need it." He said

**Team Jimmy and Eddy**

The two found Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny.

"So that's what happened?" Kevin said

"Yep, now Aaron's going to use a robot suit he made to fight him off." Jimmy said

"That sounds ridiculous." Kevin said

"But it might be the only way to get to Plank back!" Jonny said

"And Aaron-boy is an engineer that Rolf trusts in his ability to fight." Rolf said

Eddy sighed and left, he knew that they were fine, he has to meet up with Double D...

Speak of the devil and he will arrive.

"Eddy, Aaron's going to fight Ed." Double D said

"Pff, that dork ain't going to do anyth-"

***ROOOOOOAAAAARRR***

They all ran out to see a giant duck taped covered mech holding back Monster Ed with his own two hands.

They saw it was Aaron inside the suit.

"No way." Kevin said

"WOOO! Give him the old one-two kid!" Eddy said

Aaron upper cutted Ed away, sending him to the ground.

The mech then put up its fists.

"_Stand down Ed, I don't want to fight you._" Aaron said, using a cardboard megaphone

***ROOOOOAAAAAARRRR***

Aaron sighed and threw another punch which was blocked by a tentacle, Kevin looked on in awe.

"...This is awesome." Kevin said

"KEVIN!" Nazz yelled

They looked over to find her... covered slightly in spit up chunky puffs.

"I'M SO DONE WITH TODAY RIGHT NOW!" Nazz said

Monster Ed tried to grab Nazz but was blocked by Aaron.

"_Oh no you don't!_" He said

Monster Ed sent out tentacles which grabbed Aaron's arm. Said person struggled to remove it.

Ed then tore it off, revealing a mess of rubber bands.

"_Dangit, that took weeks to get working. Oh well, I can do it again._" Aaron said

They looked at Nazz who was in awe.

"That is rad." She said

They all looked over back at Aaron, seeing him draw a giant cardboard sword with his only arm.

"_Knock it off Ed, your hurting people_." He said

Aaron then slashed Ed down, grabbing the head of the suit soon after.

"_SO PLAYTIME IS OVER!_" Aaron said

He finally got the head of the suit off, returning Ed to his normal state.

"Hi guys!" He said happily

"_...Hi Ed._" Aaron said

"You're in a mech suit." Ed said in awe

"_So I've noticed... let's go home Ed._" Aaron said

"OKAY!" Ed said, getting up

They all looked at them in shock as their hero walked away in the suit, the suit removed the helmet revealing a slightly sweaty Aaron.

"That was... strange to say the least." Aaron said

"Wow... did you make that?" Nazz said amazed

"Yep, took a while. That reminds me." Aaron said

The suit crouched and jumped over to the tree in Aaron's yard, getting rid of the pully system.

It jumped back to the group with a salute using his only arm left.

"Alright, now if you excuse me." Aaron said

He started to walk back to his garage in the suit.

"I'm putting this away and getting a shower." Aaron said

The garage door opened as Aaron in the suit walked inside, closing behind him.

The group stared in silence.

"Is it just me or have we not been checking on what Aaron's been doing enough." Eddy said

"Yeah... I think we really should see what he's doing considering what he built." Double D said

Everyone went separate ways, they were pretty tired from the event and being afraid the whole time.

Today was a long day.

* * *

I had some fun writing this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Pain in the Ed

Time for... well music I guess.

Incredibly short chapter but hey, I'm posting a whole bunch of these in one moment.

I don't think a few missing words is gonna change much.

* * *

**Season 4**

**Pain in the Ed**

Aaron was relaxing in his backyard with a nice cold cup of lemonade ice tea. It was actually quite nice out, calm even.

Until-

***SCREEEECCHHHH***

That hit his ears, he sighed annoyed.

"What is going on now?" Aaron asked

He got up and walked out to see Ed... playing the violin poorly with sour notes all over. It was really getting on Aaron's nerves.

He looked to see Double D and Eddy, one wearing earmuffs with the other annoyed and angry

"...Ed's playing the violin terribly?" Aaron asked simply

"Yep." Eddy replied simply

"Now tha-"

"I think I can help with that, I have some experience in this." Aaron said interuppting Double D

"Wait how do you have experience in this?" Eddy asked confused

"...That's something I'll tell you at a much later date." Aaron said as he beings to walk over

He finally gets to Ed and grabs the violin out of his hands.

"Wha-"

"Ed, let me show you how it's done." Aaron said

He starts to slowly play the violin with some eloquence, Ed starts to get it as Aaron plays a few good notes.

"Much better." Eddy said liking how it sounds

Aaron stops and hands the violin back to Ed (much to the dismay of Eddy).

"Now, do what I just did." He said in a stern tone

Ed starts to slowly play the violin, playing good notes this time.

Aaron then walks away brushing his hands.

"And now that issue is solved. I can get back to drinking my ice tea and relax." He said, happy that he solved THAT issue so easily

Ed soon follows, continuing to play music with the Eds following.

**Later**

Aaron sips on his tea as Ed continues to play the violin as the Eds sit nearby.

"So why are we doing this here?" He asked

"Hey, there isn't much to do." Eddy said

"Right." Aaron said

Sarah looks onward... kind of shocked.

"Wow... Ed's improved." She said

"That's because he got the help he needed, your welcome by the way!" Aaron said nearby

He can hear her after all, she's out of sight but not sound.

Not much happened today.

* * *

Sure, a short chapter but seriously.

Were you seriously expecting some big moment where Aaron tries to fix a problem such as someone being at the violin?

It's quite easy if you try hard enough.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. They call him Mr Ed

What a wonderful time for going UP!

Also, future references!

* * *

**Season 4**

**They call him Mr. Ed**

Aaron was... doing nothing currently, he was just napping in a tree. What ...he likes doing that sometimes. He's used to it actually.

When suddenly-

"HEY AARON!"

He opens his eyes to find Eddy on the ground, trying to get his attention.

He jumps down from the tree and lands in front of Eddy.

"Yeah Eddy?" Aaron asked wondering why he interrupted his nap

"Today we're going up!" Eddy said, pointing to the sky

Aaron looked up... expecting something and got nothing in return.

"...Up?" Aaron asked confused

"UP!" Eddy said

"...Care to explain this idea because I'm not getting it at all. And don't just say up, explain it." Aaron said, already getting what Eddy might do

"Fine, fine. Up is well... we're building stuff to go upward and it's a business sort of thing." Eddy said

"...So it's a pyramid scheme?" Aaron asked

"This has nothing to do with mummy's." Eddy said annoyed

"No, Eddy. A pyramid scheme to be simple is like your scams but involving multiple people create a business bound for failure where the people on top of the 'pyramid' get all the money with all the people in the lower parts getting no money." Aaron explained with a chart nearby he pulled out of nowhere

Eddy looks at Aaron in silence before thinking about it and nodding.

"Then yeah, it is that." He said with a half-shrug

"So what your telling me is, we're basically making a scam involving going up as the premise in order to just... make money from multiple people at once and you didn't even know you made a pyramid scheme?" Aaron asked, wanting to get the gist of the whole situation

"That's the gist of it." Eddy said

"How did you even manage to do that?" Aaron asked wondering how that's even possible

"Eh." Was his only response along with a shrug

Aaron then facepalmed so loud, it could be heard across time and space.

Quite literally in this case.

_**Years later**_

An older Aaron with a beard was sitting on a chair drinking tea while reading a book in some sleep clothes (his usual sleep clothes but bigger) when he heard a loud facepalm that seemed to echo.

He knew which one it was and sighed with a small chuckle soon after.

"Huh, that facepalm I did all that years ago really did echo all the way here... Eddy you are an idiot." Aaron said

"Did you facepalm about something?" A female voice asked confused

"No, it was just me from the past echoing to the future." Aaron said simply

"From that one pyramid scheme that Eddy accidentally did?" A female voice asked

"That's the one." Aaron said

"Oh... wow, that actually reached across time and space?" The female voice asked

"Yep, pretty much. Kind of weird really." Aaron said

"...We should tell him about that later." The female voice said

"Alright." Aaron said

He then went back to reading as if nothing happened.

_**Back to our current time period**_

Aaron sighed and looked at Eddy annoyed.

"You know, you manage to astound me with the things you do sometimes." He said

"Whatever, just help us with the pyramid scheme thing." Eddy said

And he left, Aaron sighed heavily.

"I swear, sometimes this stuff is a pain to deal with... oh well I guess." He grumbled

Aaron then went off to where he and the Eds usually met up sometimes when it comes to this stuff.

In short, he's heading to Eddy's house in order to help out with a pyramid scheme.

**Later at Eddy's house**

Aaron was sitting in a chair with a clipboard with some paper on it, apparently reviews on the whole 'UP' project.

"Didn't you start this a couple of minutes ago?" He asked

"I actually posted some stuff relating to this on the internet the library." Eddy said

"Huh... that explains it since on the internet, you post one thing on the internet sometimes and it lights the whole world ablaze." Aaron said

"How do you know this?" Eddy asked

"I spend a lot of time on there whenever I'm not busy... so I actually learn a lot, know which places to avoid since I was given a list." Aaron said, looking at some of the reviews

"Can I see this lis-"

"No, you may not. I know exactly what you'll do with it." Aaron said

Eddy grumbles soon after as Aaron looks at the elevator, Ed's actually been building on it making it huge.

He decided to help Ed out with this by building actual floors, so now it's a building.

"So are you ever going to check out the whole building thing?" Aaron asked

"Nope, not until my office is built." Eddy said

Aaron rolled his eyes and as he went up the elevator, the floor plan was actually quite simple. It didn't take that long to build considering he knows how to make buildings.

Yes... he studied a lot of architecture in his spare time, he wouldn't get a degree per se but is good enough to build a pretty basic building.

"Wonder what else Ed built?" Aaron asked, getting to the top fairly soon

He goes out to find Ed built to near the size of an average office building, how did he not notice this was his question.

He noticed Ed building an office space with the materials they got from the junkyard along with other things.

"Ed...Is this going to be Eddy's office?" Aaron asked

"Yep!" Ed said, building some stuff

Aaron blinked at this and started to help, the office was built soon after.

"You know... this actually was kind of fun. Shame we're going to have to destroy this afterward." He said

"...What if we didn't?" Ed asked

"Ed, how would we even hide this?" Aaron asked back

Ed then whispered in his ear a plan that... was actually pretty smart.

"Ed... You are a genius sometimes, and that scares me." Aaron said

"You think it's a good idea?" Ed asked

"Brilliant really, let's do this when all of this fails." Aaron said

The two went down and showed Eddy the office, he sat in his chair soon after.

"You guys did good... but sadly, our business is about to fail... and not in the way Aaron explained it." Eddy said

"Eddy, what did you do?" Aaron asked

"...Kevin is actually going to bust this whole place down soon." Eddy said

"...Eh, not going to happen." Aaron said

Eddy looked at the young glasses-wearing teen confused.

"How?" Eddy asked

"Because he can't bust a building down that doesn't exist, right?" Aaron said

Eddy instantly got what he meant, he had a devilish grin as he put an arm around Aaron's shoulder.

"Aaron, you are the devil sometimes, you know that?" He said

"Eh, if I had the ability to conduct deals, wore a suit, and had magical abilities. Then I'd say you'd be right." Aaron said

"Let's do whatever your planning." Eddy said

They then got to work on Aaron's plan.

**One hour later**

Kevin was dragging a sledgehammer with an angry look with Double D trying to stop him.

"Kevin, this isn't a good idea. I insist you cease your actions." He said worried

"You won't stop me dork, Eddy will get what's coming to him when I smash his buildi-"

Kevin stopped in his words as he saw the building was gone, Aaron was sweeping the ground with a broom he had.

He looked at Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, just sweeping some dust from Eddy's driveway. He whittled some wood or whatever and now there is a bunch of sawdust on the floor." Aaron explained

"...Where's the building? Where's the weird business thing?" Kevin asked

"...Kevin, the only building that's here is Eddy's home along with some other homes and Eddy has been with me and Ed most of the day. Double D was just visiting sometimes." Aaron said

He then winked at Double D whom got the message soon after.

"I don't remember a building also." Double D said

"Wait, weren't you trying to stop me?" Kevin asked

"Stop you from what?" Double D said, playing dumb

Kevin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You know, forget it. I'm going home and taking a nap or something." He said

Kevin then left, Double D walked over to Aaron.

"Wait, what happened to the building?" Double D asked

"...We modified it a bit." Aaron said

**A minute later**

Double D was looking at something very... confused while Aaron was smiling simply.

"...This is where it went?" He asked

"Yep, we just placed it here in order to hide it. Now we can hang out here whenever we want." Aaron said

"...Should we use it?" Double D said

"Your choice D, your choice." Aaron said

It was revealed to be the building but more simplified and with more elevators, it was in the woods where nobody could find it.

This building would be forgotten for a loooonnnnnnggggg time.

* * *

There, continuity kept, meaning that no extra details will have to be added to the main story.

Yep... this took a bit to do.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Take this Ed and shove it

Yeah... time for more future stuff.

This will be different from not only the original episode but from any future things I have planned.

It will reference some events from stories connected to this.

* * *

**Season 4**

**Take this Ed and shove it**

Aaron went outside and found the Eds were doing a scam relating to jobs, he sighed and said this. Stopping the scam.

"Guys, you don't need to worry about this now. You have plenty of time to decide what you want to be, don't overthink it now or else you might never do it. Some might have already made up their minds while others are still thinking about it. Don't let people decide it for you, DECIDE your own future. Run along and live life to the fullest. You never know if you might regret it."

After that, practically everyone left, Eddy was annoyed with Aaron about what he just did.

"Why'd you do that!" Eddy asked outraged

"Because Eddy, we're still young. Don't have people decide their future with a scam, let them do it on their own. It's not a good idea to mess with people's heads relating to the future, it hurts them more than it hurts you if it blows up in your face." Aaron explained

Double D walked over and asked him this.

"What do you want to do in the future?" Double D asked

"...Truthfully, I don't care yet. When I'm a teen, I'll start thinking about it but for now. I have time to relax and do things. I can't waste ALL of my time doing stuff such as this." Aaron said

He then started walking away, a smile secretly growing on his face.

"Besides... only time will tell about what might happen. You never know." Aaron said

He was then gone... just like the wind, the Eds then parted. Deciding to do their own things.

**That night**

Eddy laid in bed, trying to sleep but thinking about one of the things Aaron said.

_"DECIDE your own future."_

"Me... ever grow up, yeah right." Eddy said

He then laid on his side, his eyes slowly closing.

"I'm staying young forever." Eddy said

He then fell asleep, not realizing what he said.

**May bite him in the butt soon.**

...

...

...

Eddy woke up and stretched, feeling a bit... heavier and stronger.

"Man... do I feel refreshed." He said, not noticing his deep tone

He got up and walked over to his bathroom, not noticing he was taller.

"Things feel a bit smaller... must be from sleep or something." He said

He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes widened as he realized something.

He was an adult now.

"What the?" Eddy asked

He had short-cut black hair, a light bit of stubble on his face, he was more muscular and taller now.

He had a white tank top on with some cyan shorts.

"Did... did I grow older overnight?" Eddy asked

He then heard a knock on his front door, he got on some clothing he's never worn before in his life.

He put on a yellow polo t-shirt with a red symbol of fire on the back. He had dark cyan jeans on with dark red loafers.

He opened the door to find a man with brown hair, blue eyes, black glasses, a blonde beard, green coat with a white t-shirt under it, blue jeans, and blackstrap tennis shoes.

He was... well if Eddy were ever to call this anyone, one handsome dude. He was slightly taller then Eddy.

"Hey Eddy, you got a good rest last night. Heard you had a few too many last night." The man said

"...Who are you again?" Eddy asked

The man looked at Eddy confused and slightly shocked.

"It's me... Aaron." The man said

"Wait... Aaron? That's you?" Eddy asked

"Yeah... wait... did something happen to you last night?" Aaron? asked

"...Did we all grow into adults?" Eddy asked back

"I mean... it took a couple... years... I think I know what happened. Mind letting me in?" Aaron asked

He then went in and sat on the couch with Eddy sitting across from him, the boy turned adult didn't even notice the living room was different.

"Okay... do you remember anything from last night?" Aaron asked

"Well. I remember that yesterday you told us that we shouldn't worry about the future and live our lives to the fullest. I fell asleep thinking I'd never grow old." Eddy explained

"Ah I see... it seems that your mind was placed in an alternate version of yourself that was not connected to the timeline you were in." Aaron explained

"And where did you get that idea?" Eddy said

Aaron lifted his right arm, it was robotic now with slight... glitches going off it.

"Because I don't remember coming in with a robot arm, meaning that something must be going on with you causing a temporal distortion." He said

"In English?" Eddy asked

"You're causing the universe to glitch with your mind's presence, meaning that you need to figure out whatever lesson you were sent here for or else things might get worse." Aaron said

"How worse can it get?" Eddy asked

"You might gain a different limb, have a random child, turn into an egg, be a statue, ghost, or even a vampire at this point. That's the bare minimum at least." Aaron said

Eddy was... shocked to say the least, he groaned and looked down.

"What am I going to do?" He asked

"...Thinking about it, you mentioned you thought you were NEVER going to grow up?" Aaron asked

"Yes... I did." Eddy said

"Then we have to go to the place where you did the most growing. Mondo-a-go-go." Aaron said

"Why?" Eddy asked

"...I can't tell you lest I risk changing your timeline." Aaron said

The two left, seeing the world glitch out with the street turning partially into dirt with the sky having a broken moon and the sun out at the same time.

Making it both dusk and morning at the same time.

"Great, time's now stopped. Meaning it's breakfast and dinnertime at the same time." Aaron said

"Where do we go?" Eddy asked

"Just follow me." Aaron said

The went out of the Cul-De-Sac, somethings were strange.

There were Elves, Gnomes, and other various mythical races around.

"It seems the distortion got stronger as we left, we might have to fight something." Aaron said

That's when a goblin with muscles and a giant sword jumped in front of them.

"...Called it." Aaron said

"What do we do!?" Eddy asked afraid

Aaron put his hand out and a sword appeared into it, it was Fate but slightly longer.

"Strange... this sword feels familiar... whatever." He said

Aaron slashed at the giant goblin and then stuck his hand out.

"FIREBOLT!" He yelled

A bolt of fire shot out of his hand and killed the goblin. Aaron sheathed his sword and continued on with Eddy following.

"It seems I've gained some sort of magical ability... amazing." He said

"And a sword." Eddy said

"That's also cool." Aaron replied

The two continued on, traveling for what seemed like hours before finally arriving at an abandoned amusement park.

"Here we are, the source of temporal displacement." Aaron said

"...What happens when this is dealt with?" Eddy asked

"You'll leave and this timeline will... continue on the way it was intended to." Aaron said

"Wait... so I never get to see this form of you again?" Eddy asked

"Yes... you can stay here but risk destroying everything." Aaron said

He then turned into his twelve-year-old form, Aaron looked at Eddy with a creepy grin.

"But that's what you want... to never grow up... right?" He said creepily

He then disappeared, Eddy was in front of a portal revealing his younger sleeping body.

"_Either stay here and never grow up...or go back and deal with aging._" A voice said

Eddy looked behind him to see a glitchy Aaron sticking his hand out with that creepy smile he had earlier.

"...So I don't get to see my friends... grow up or change." He said

"_That is correct._" The voice said

"Aaron never gets married or dates anyone... we just do the same things over and over." Eddy said

"_For all eternity, you can scam people all you want and be a kid_." The voice said

Eddy... clenched his fists and sighed.

"You know... that sounds nice but... that doesn't sound like something I want." He said

Eddy looked at his hands soon after.

"I feel... if I do this... I miss something important in my life." He said

"_You wish to grow up?_" The voice asked

"Not now... but in the future, I've got time." Eddy said

"_...It seems you are set on wanting to age with time... I see._" The voice said

The glitching Aaron disappears as the portal stays.

"_You may go back and be with your friends and grow up... you will not remember any of this._" The voice said

"Heh... I guess that's for the best but... who are you anyway?" Eddy asked

"_... A god in a way... but I'm not a god also. I'll leave it at that._" The voice said

"Makes sense... welp." Eddy said sighing

He walks towards the portal.

"Time to walk towards the future." Eddy said

He then went through the portal soon after.

**That morning**

Eddy woke up rubbing his head.

"...Strange... I feel as though... growing up isn't so bad." He said

Eddy smiled a little before getting up and getting dressed.

"Whatever, I'm still a kid." He said

A t-shirt in his closet was the same one he wore as an adult with a note on it saying.

_For the day when you need this_

_Love, ?_

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. Every which way but Ed

I'm slightly modifying this episode because I feel as though there would be stuff to explain later that could be used from here.

So... yeah.

Also, everyone is wearing their Fall outfits.

* * *

**Season 5**

**Every which way but Ed**

Aaron was currently talking to Ed and Double D about things, not much was needed to be talked about in all honesty but there was some interesting topics.

Eddy then ran over to the three.

"Hey guys, check out what I got!" He said

Eddy then pulled out a jawbreaker with a devilish smile which shocks the others.

"Wow Eddy, how'd you even-"

Aaron stopped in his words, realizing exactly what Eddy might have did.

"Eddy... what did you do this time?" He asked

"I scammed this jawbreaker off of Baldy." Eddy said

"...And how did you do that if you don't mind me asking." Double D said

"It all started one hour ago-"

"Right after you got detention?" Aaron asked

"...Yes." Eddy said with gritted teeth

"Alright, go on." Aaron said

"...And that's when I say Jonny walking out of the candy shop." Eddy said, flashing back

_Flashback_

Eddy was walking down the street with a grumble.

"Teachers, forget'em." He said annoyed

Jonny walks out of a candy store with Jawbreaker in hand, Eddy sneaks up behind him and tries to eat it when Jonny turns around.

"Hey Eddy!" Jonny said

"What?" Eddy asked

"What?" Jonny asked back confused

Silence for a couple moments.

"...Okay then... I'm going to go now." Jonny said walking away

Eddy then got an evil idea after Jonny left, he looked at a can of paint.

**A couple seconds later**

"Can't believe he tried to steal our Jawbreaker, we sure showed the weasel, right Plank?" Jonny said/asked

The Actual Plank was in a tree, he was replaced by Eddy whom was painted himself to look like a plank of wood.

"You sure said it Jonny." He said

Eddy then makes an attempt at grabbing the Jawbreaker before Jonny noticed something about his 'friend'.

"Hey Plank, your acting a bit weird." He said

"What me?" Eddy asked

"Yeah... you haven't been the same ever since you got that chip at Rolf's place." Jonny said

He sighs.

"I remember that day, we were on Rolf's tractor." Jonny said

_Flashback... again?_

Jonny and the actual Plank were on the tractor.

"You sure this a good idea?" Jonny asked

Plank said nothing.

"What?" Jonny asked

Plank still said nothing.

"Okay buddy!" Jonny said

He then starts the tractor up, he then hears something from Plank again.

"What?" Jonny asked

Plank still does not say a single word.

"More gas? You are such a thrill junkie but okie dokie!" Jonny said

He steps on the accelerator as the gears pop off taking off at a good clip.

**Meanwhile in Rolf's home**

He is showing something off to Kevin and Nazz.

"Behold the toil of forty days and forty nights! Rolf can sense your jealousy of Rolf's giant squash!" Rolf said

It is revealed to be a giant squash slightly taller than him.

"Cry, cry if you must, for Rolf would cry too at the sight of this Venus of the gourd family." Rolf said with pride brimming in his voice

Kevin and Nazz are shocked by the giant squash.

"Sure dude... that is... impressive." Kevin said

In the distance, Jonny shouting 'Hang on buddy!' can be heard.

"You may kiss it if you like." Rolf said

"...We're good." Nazz said

Jonny meanwhile is trying to save Plank, the tractor passes by the window which makes Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf notice him.

"What is Jonny doing here?" Kevin asked

"Dude... are they on Rolf's tractor?" Nazz asked

"UNHAND ROLF'S TRACTOR JONNY THE WOODBOY OR ELSE FACE ROLF'S WRATH!" Take a wild guess who yelled that?

Jonny makes a lasso out of a garden hose and tries to use it to stop the tractor from moving it.

It works but causes the tractor to tip back on its butt.

Plank pops out of piston hole and richoshets all over the inside of the tractor before being shot out at a high speed through an exhaust pipe.

It hit Rolf in the face very hard, Aaron was nearby and noticed what was going on.

"What?" He asked

Aaron ran over and stopped Rolf from being knocked into the squash, it did cause the two to fall to the ground.

"...I'm okay!" He said under Rolf

The two get back, Aaron hands Plank back to a worried Jonny.

"Why did this happen?" He asked

"Plank has brain damage!" Jonny said, holding a piece of Plank's 'brain'

Aaron sighed and patted his back.

"I mourn for you." He said

Nazz looks at the squash and remembers something.

"You know, that reminds me back when I was very very chubby." She said

"Wait, that actually happened at one point." Aaron said

"...Yeah, I remember that. It was all back at the waterhole a bit back." Kevin said

_Flashback... within a flashback... of another flashback_

The Cul-De-Sac Kids (excluding the Eds and Aaron of course) were all at the swimming hole.

A younger Kevin with long hair steps up to the rope swing.

"I call this one, the guitar solo!" Kevin said

He jumps off the rope swing and plays the air guitar before landing in the water.

Everyone claps in approval as the wave passed, Nazz is up.

She's a lot... fatter than she is now.

"I call this one the triple ice cream cookie dough dip!" Nazz said

She swings across and lands in the water with a huge splash.

Everyone laughs at her at the impressive spectacle.

"This reminds Rolf of his olden days of tomfoolery." Rolf said

_Inception__ reference_

Rolf is swinging around a red and white pole in the mountains, the Eds and Aaron arrive there confused.

"How did this even occur? We're in a flashback within a flashback, within another flashback that has a flashback of its own. That's four." Aaron said

"All I wanted to tell you guys was how I got that Jawbreaker." Eddy said

Aaron sighs, he then has an idea.

"Okay, quick. Try to remember back to Nazz's flashback!" Aaron said

"Why?" Double D asked

"JUST DO IT!" Was his only reply

They then go back to Nazz's Flashback.

"Of course, by remembering back to the others. We go back through the string!" Double D said

"Okay... Jonny's Flashback!" Eddy said

They arrive back to Jonny's flashback, inside the kitchen with the past versions looking at them confused.

"What the?" Past Aaron asked

"Listen, don't question it!" Present Aaron said

"What happened?" Past Nazz asked

Present Aaron sighed.

"We're in a flashback sequence that literally was from a primary point of time. Meaning we're within in two flashbacks out of four that occured." Present Aaron explained

"Meaning you guys are time traveling through a series of memories that are now fake?" Past Aaron asked

"In short. Yes." Double D said

"You know, that reminds me of how me and Eddy met Double D." Ed said

Present Aaron and the other two Eds look at Ed in fear.

"NOOOOOO, DON'T FLASHBAC-"

It was too late, they were in a flashback already.

Aaron was in his younger outfit as were the others.

"Great... now we're in the past." He said

"Why is there blood streaming down your noise and your glasses are broken?" Double D asked

Aaron sighed and looked at them deadpanned.

"Don't ask." He said

FandomBard then appeared annoyed.

"Dangit guys, you time traveled, now I have to change the timeline AGAIN! The things I do sometimes." Bard said

Time then went to a point after the flashback, none of them remembering anything.

"And that's how I scammed him out of a Jawbreaker." Eddy said

"...That was very dishonest but clever, let's just... get a soda or something." Aaron said tired

That story annoyed him quite a lot in all honesty, it tired him out a bit.

And the four left to Aaron's house.

* * *

Flashback Inception is finally over, now we can just continue on.

Don't question what just happened.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Valentines Rememberance

Time for the Valentines special, not on the actual day but hey.

Read on that day if you want, I don't care.

Also, modified from the source material with some character backstory and development.

This takes place after the whole mental breakdown thing with Aaron.

* * *

**Special**

**E̶d̶ ̶E̶d̶d̶ ̶n̶ ̶E̶d̶d̶y̶'̶s̶ ̶H̶a̶n̶k̶y̶ ̶P̶a̶n̶k̶i̶e̶ ̶H̶u̶l̶l̶a̶b̶a̶l̶l̶o̶o̶**

**Valentine's Rememberance**

Today was Valentines day, a day of love, a day of romance.

A day Aaron DID NOT care about.

"Why is everyone getting so excited over this day." He said with a bored look

Eddy along with the Eds looked at Aaron confused.

"Okay... that is a thing even I'm questioning right now, why DON'T you care about this day?" He asked

Aaron simply shrugged.

"I don't know, never really cared about finding love or anybody to care about." He said

The Eds and Aaron sat in their usual seats, they sat nearby each other to talk when they aren't busy.

"Really, does love matter to me currently?" He asked

"Love is a beautiful thing, why I think some girls might go after you today." Double D said

"Ed hopes you find love too despite his hatred of girl germs." Ed said

Aaron sighed and slumped in his seat slightly, putting his scarf over his mouth with now tired eyes.

"Whatever." He said

Aaron remembers why he doesn't care about love.

Because he hasn't experienced it that well.

_Flashback_

_Aaron was holding a single rose he bought, today was the day, he was going to ask his crush to be his valentine._

_He walks over to her._

_She is a blonde girl with bright green eyes, she has a pink longsleeve and blue jeans on._

_"H-hi Suzy... do you want to be my valentine?" Aaron asked, holding up the rose_

_She smiles at him... before being pushed aside by Butch._

_"Pfff, fat chance she'll like you. Isn't that right?" Butch asked_

_Suzy looks away ashamed, Aaron looks down sad._

_"You'll never be loved by anyone besides your family, so give up now." Butch said_

_He then kisses her on the lips in front of Aaron with a vile smile, the boy slumps to the floor with tears going down his face.]_

_That was the day his heart was broken._

_Flashback end_

Aaron still has his tired eyes, he puts his hand over his heart which with a small box shows it split in half and blue.

Eddy then has an idea.

"Eddy you genius you." He said to himself

Eddy then whispered in Double D's ear along with Ed's the two look at Aaron before nodding at Eddy.

They agree that this plan they will participate in.

**Later**

Aaron sits at a table beside himself, he wanted to be alone for today.

He looks at his heart-shaped food with an annoyed look.

"...Why does this day still have to come around." Aaron said

He then hears someone sit in front of him... it's Suzy.

"Hey I was told by three guys to sit here and... Aaron?" She asked

Aaron recognizes her and looks away pulling his scarf up.

"...Hey Suzy." He said

"Wow... you moved to Peach Creek also?" She asked

"Yeah... a couple months back." Aaron said

"I've been here for about two years now, how come I haven't seen you around?" She asked

Aaron remembered she moved somewhere, didn't know it was here.

He looks at her with cold eyes.

"...Why should I tell you?" Aaron asked

Suzy sighs and looks at him apologetically.

"I get what Butch did bothered you, and I'm sorry for that." She said

Aaron looks at her... surprised.

"I didn't want to be kissed by that gross boy, truthfully. I likes your gesture and wanted to accept it but you know the rule with him." Suzy explained

"Wait... you liked me?" Aaron asked

"Of course, I never understood why you never talked to anyone until I was explained by some guy named Sam a few days after." Suzy explained

Aaron remembered that Sam knew Suzy.

"I... wow, I really didn't think you did." He said, lowering his scarf

Aaron smiled at her.

"So... you... want to be my valentine still?" He asked

"Sure. I've wanted to make up for it." Suzy said

Aaron smiled... brightly at her, a box over his heart showed it repaired but still blue.

The Eds meanwhile were smiling.

"It looks like Aaron's having a good time with her." Double D said

"Yeah... I guess he is." Eddy said with a content smile

Double D noticed this and did a teasing smile.

"You're happy he managed to get a valentine?" Double D said

Eddy sighed and looked at Double D annoyed.

"Listen, you know as well as I do that I care about him. So don't act all smug because I was nice, he needed it." He said

Double D smiled normally.

"Yeah... you think its gonna go well?" Double D asked

The two Apple Ocean City members talked with each other happily.

**Later**

Aaron and Suzy had gotten some hot chocolate, the sky started to snow a bit.

"It's getting close to winter." Aaron said

"Yeah... hey... Aaron." Suzy said

Aaron looked at her, she had something to say clearly.

"You want to tell me something?" Aaron asked

"How could you tell?" She asked

"I can see it from the look on your face, something wrong?" Aaron asked

She sighed and looked at Aaron with a sort of morose look.

"I'm moving next week, so if you wanted us to be dating. We ca-"

"I never wanted to date you." Aaron said

Suzy looked at Aaron surprised seeing his happy smile.

"Sure, you're my valentine but... I don't really feel love but rather a sort of... friendship." Aaron said

"Huh... you're fine with not dating me?" Suzy asked

"Nope but I'll find someone to love." Aaron said

He looked to the sky with a smile.

"One day." Aaron said

Suzy smiled and held his hand.

"Well, I had a great time." She said

Aaron smiled and nodded, after getting her to her bus.

He headed home happy.

"Heh... me finding someone to love." Aaron said

He frowned, pulling his scarf up to his mouth.

"...What a lie to tell." Aaron said

He walked home, not saying a word.

* * *

Sort of a sad note to end on but hey, character development.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. Ed Edd n Eddy's Spooky Adventure

Time to get spooky but this is a special modified chapter.

This... is going to be quite literal thanks to the nature of this universe.

Prepare... FOR something strange.

RPG FIGHTS!

Yeah... you'll see what I mean pretty soon.

As in right now.

* * *

**Special**

**E̶d̶ ̶E̶d̶d̶ ̶n̶ ̶E̶d̶d̶y̶'̶s̶ ̶B̶o̶o̶ ̶H̶a̶ ̶H̶a̶̶**

**Ed Edd n Eddy's Spooky Adventure**

Aaron sighed as he got dressed in his Halloween costume, he made his own costume and everything.

He had a fake chestplate on with fake greaves over his normal shoes, he had brown gloves on with a fake sword sheathed on his back with fake shield.

He had his scarf and hoodie on, of course, mask on his head near the left side of his face. It was a green pumpkin with a creepy smile.

He had fake vampire teeth in.

"Glad we decided to go for custom costumes, me and Double D put quite a bit of effort on them." Aaron said

He went out the door to see the Eds in their costumes.

Eddy was dressed with bandages all over his arms and legs with a dark yellow bandanna on his head and fake daggers on his side. He had a white and yellow longsleeve on, his face was even wrapped in bandages but allowed him to see.

He had red boots on. Over his outfit was a yellow coat.

Double D was wearing a red mage cloak with a black floppy mage hat (normal hat under it), it had his fall gear under it, he looked like a zombie. His plastic staff was strapped to his back.

Ed had fake armor on with his usual coat on top, he looked like Frankenstein with a large fake sword on his back.

"Alright everyone, you guys ready to go get some candy?" Aaron asked

"Yes but I heard tonight was going to be strange. A full blood moon tonight." Double D said

"And Ed here says that its going to cause monsters to come out." Eddy said

"It is! I read it in an ancient book of yore!" Ed said

Aaron raised an eyebrow, Ed cleared his throat and recited this.

"_When the day comes of Halloween and when the moon is full and the color of blood. Monsters shall rise and attack people, those who are not the four heroes of legend are doomed to an eternal night of fright if the heroes of legend do not stop the evil lord controlling them. _That's what the book said." Ed explained

Aaron sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is gonna happen. Trust me." He said

That's when the full blood moon came out, things... started to change as it shined down.

Ghosts started to fly everywhere, witches came to life, werewolves were real, and a person was above the town.

It was a shadowy figure in a tattered black coat.

"People of this realm, the time has come for the heroes of legend to fight me and defeat me once and for all! I await them in my tower!" The figure said

They then flew away, Aaron blinked.

"It seems... everything is real, wait." He said

He pulled out his sword and shield, it was real now.

"Huh... so we're really our costumes?" Aaron asked

Eddy pulled off the bandages to see his skin was gone, he put it back on soon after.

"YEP!" He said

Aaron sighed annoyed.

"Guess we should go find that guy and kill him... I guess." He said

"But Aaron, I detest violen-"

"Not the time for the high ground D, we're going to be stuck like this if we don't stop him." Aaron said

They saw a large tower in the distance rise up, they all looked at it blankly.

"You know what, now I'm not so opposed to it." Double D said

"Yep... now let's go out and fight him." Aaron said

**Spooky Quest**

_**Press Start to begin**_

Aaron and the group now had a bunch of Health bars and MP bars beside them with their faces as Icons.

They looked at them confused.

"Wait, why do we have HP and MP bars?" He asked

"Well, it seems that we're in an actual RPG now." Double D said

"OOOOHHHH! Let's go grind some levels guys!" Ed said

Aaron looked at the bars with a look of intrigue.

To him, his bar was larger and had him in his costume nearby.

It had HP and MP as said before but his icon was of him smiling simply while looking straight head.

The Eds icons were as follows.

Ed was smiling dumbly.

Double D was grinning lightly.

And Eddy's was grinning heavily

Aaron ignored it as he followed Ed as did the others.

_**Cul-De-Sac: Outer Fields**_

They were surprised to find the area outside of the Cul-De-Sac just became a large path with random monsters nearby.

"Huh... what now?" Aaron asked

Ed touched one of the monsters and the world view changed.

The monster was now pixelated and standing across from them, it was goblin holding a sword.

They were standing across from it holding their weapons out.

Aaron held his sword and shield out, Eddy held his daggers in opposite directions while keeping himself lowered, Double D was holding his staff forward with a stoic look, while Ed was holding his greatsword with both of his hands while bobbing slightly.

"Wait, did we just enter a turn-based combat system?" Aaron asked

"Yep, seems like it." Eddy said

Aaron sighed and ran over at the goblin, he swung his sword at it, a number went off it.

_**-10**_

He was then back to his previous position.

**One battle later**

During and after that battle with that goblin along with other battles, they discovered a few things.

1\. They didn't have levels

2\. Double D has basic spells, Eddy only knew how to steal, Aaron had some sword skills, and Ed can use elements with his swords

3\. Aaron can actually transform which changes the color of his outfit and the mask.

His outfit turns red when he uses the **Fire Form** with his mask being a flame with a smile instead, bright green when **Wind Form **with the mask being a grinning bird, blue when **Sage Form **with the symbol of a Crystal, and finally there was a form he couldn't access.

4\. Each of the four has a different 'Class' so to speak based on their weapons

Aaron was the Knight

Double D was the Mage

Eddy was the Thief

And Ed was the Warrior

5\. They actually had a special ability thanks to the other parts of their costumes.

Aaron can absorb health by sucking it out of enemies

Double D can throw his head like a bowling ball and regain it

Eddy can summon bandages and stun the enemy

Ed can electrify himself and strike thunder down

That's all the pretty much had to learn.

They kept going and fighting more monsters until they arrived at the tower.

"It took an hour to get here, guess we should... go in and fight him?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, this actually was a pretty simple journey." Eddy said

"I'm just wanting to get back to normal things." Double D said

"...Buttered toast." Ed said

Aaron just chuckled as they went in, seeing the figure inside.

"You're already here... good, now we can get started.

The battle started, Aaron sighed and looked at the figure annoyed.

"Okay, so is this going to take long?" He asked

"Not at all." The figure said

**Two hours later**

Aaron's eye was twitching, the figure lied.

"**Ahahahah, your friends have been knocked out, what are you going to do no-**"

Before the figure could finish, Aaron transformed.

His outfit was the same but his mask was a blue crystal, he pointed the sword at the figure.

"I already know the trope." Aaron said

His blade glowed blue.

"I gain some sort of immense power and defeat you in one blow." Aaron said

He then was across the figure in a blow.

"So we're done here." Aaron said

"Ack, didn't think... you knew that... trope." The figure said

The figured turned red and transparent and disappeared.

Aaron and the Eds were back to normal. They were back at the Cul-De-Sac, like nothing happened.

"...What just happened?" Eddy asked

"Let's not discuss it, now let's get some candy." Aaron said

And so they did, not deciding to question it since it was super weird.

Nobody else remembered it and they decided to forget about it too.

**The End**

* * *

Okay... this was kind of a stupid chapter, I know that but I decided to go out with a sort of bang before the final chapter occurred.

So that's pretty much it.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. A Good Christmas

Merry early Christmas!

Yep, doing the Christmas special right here.

Modified from the source material again!

Also, kind of short but wholesome.

* * *

**Special**

**E̶d̶ ̶E̶d̶d̶ ̶n̶ ̶E̶d̶d̶y̶'̶s̶ ̶J̶i̶n̶g̶l̶e̶ ̶J̶i̶n̶g̶l̶e̶ ̶J̶a̶n̶g̶l̶e̶**

**A Good Christmas**

Aaron remembered it was Christmas today, he got up and got into his winter clothes along with grabbing a present.

He saw his parents wearing ugly sweaters.

"Hey son." Tom said

"Sup Dad, going out with some friends for a Christmas thing at Double D's." Aaron said

"Open your presents first." Linda said

Aaron smiled, he went over and opened his presents.

He got some new video games, a coffee mug (he started to drink it after his birthday) with the words 'Coffee is my Mana Potion', a t-shirt with a heart on the back, and a few other things.

He got a picture frame of his aunt and uncle along with him from... well, who did you expect to send it to him?

Aaron then left, a smile on his face.

"Heh, wonder what the others got?" He asked

Aaron walked forward, deciding to meet them at Double D's house since his parents didn't mind having them over.

Aaron arrived and Diane welcomed him, Double D and him talked over a cup of coco.

Ed and Eddy arrived soon after with their gifts.

The three sat in the living room.

"Okay, so we all agreed on a Secret Santa. We chose one from the hat four days ago and decided to get a gift for them. Now we shall hand them their gifts and head out for some good old hot chocolate at that cafe." Aaron said

Everyone exchanged their gifts. Aaron gave a gift to Double D and got a gift from Eddy, Ed got a gift from Double D while giving a gift to Eddy, and Double D gave his gift to Ed.

Aaron got a Dating Sim from Eddy, he didn't really hate it but it was appreciated.

Ed got a book of scary stories from Double D which he loved.

Double D got a new book on science and biology from Aaron, it was a great gift.

Eddy got a comic book about a person who summons money and uses it as weapons, it wasn't exactly his style but he liked it nonetheless.

That's when they had a knock.

"Hmm... who's there?" Aaron asked

He opened the door and found the Cul-De-Sac kids were there.

"Hey guys!" Nazz said

"Umm..." Aaron said

"Who's there?" Double D asked walking over

He saw it was the kids and let them in, they all gave the Eds and Aaron gifts.

They didn't mind not getting anything back (Kevin and Sarah wanted something back but were told not to do anything back), they all went to the cafe had got hot chocolate

Aaron sat there with... his friends.

"Heh." He said to himself

Aaron looked at his hot chocolate, remembering that he didn't have any friends for Christmas but... now he does.

He smiled as he drank his hot chocolate, everyone talked and had a good time.

Kevin and Sarah got along with the people they hated for those moments.

Christmas really does change things.

Aaron looks out the window, seeing the snowflakes fall outside.

"Hey Aaron. What are you thinking about?" Jonny asked

Aaron looks back at the group whom is looking at him with smiles, he smiles back.

"Not much... I'm just happy right now." He said

They all continue to hang out as Aaron continues to smile.

This was a good day for him.

* * *

Yep, short but wholesome.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. The Eds are coming

Alright, the final tale.

This time, it's gonna be in what you might consider the present timeline taking place after the Kingdom of Ice which will be developed partially before this chapter is released.

Slightly modified and very short.

* * *

**Special**

**The Eds are Coming**

Aaron woke up with a yawn, he looked out the window with a small smile.

It's been a couple of months since they went through the Kingdom of Ice in the realm of Nix.

He went outside in his winter clothing along with Theos and Artemis.

Theos wore a long black coat with a red longsleeve, he had black snowproof pants with dark red stripes and dark red snow boots with black dots near the heels with his black cloak over the entire set. Basically his outfit from when he went to the Kingdom of Ice.

Artemis wore his usual outfit but with snow proof jeans and snow boots, not much changed there.

They went outside and well... it was really nice out despite all the snow.

"Heh... surprised you still don't mind looking at snow." Artemis said

"Okay, while that journey was long. I'm over it." Aaron said

The three walked forward, seeing their friends.

All in their outfits from the Kingdom of Ice.

"So... anything new going on with you guys?" Aaron asked

"Eh, not much." Eddy said with a shrug

They all relaxed and had a cup of coffee, tea, or hot chocolate. It was relaxing.

And that's when Aliens came from the sky.

The band of heroes walked out and saw the alien ships in the sky.

"Oh... why?!" Aaron yelled out annoyed

"No idea what's exactly going on but they're going to say something." Jim said

A hologram came out of one of the ships, revealing a mass of tentacles with two eyeballs.

"_People of Ea-arth, you will be conquered by the galaxian empire. All your base belong to us!_" The, most likely, Alien Leader said

"...Okay. You know what, I'm just going to do the thing." Aaron said

"The thing?" Jim asked

"The thing." Aaron said

He put his hand together, energy converging within it.

"HEY!" Aaron yelled

The hologram looked at Aaron, being able to see him.

"_What?_" The Alien Leader asked

"You're the leader right?" Aaron asked

"_Yes, I am the one leading my people towards victory, I am their ruler!_" The Leader said

"And if you were to say... die, what would happen?" Aaron asked

The Leader stood there with a cocky stance.

"_I doubt that would happen, but if I were to die. Our race would be basically doomed._" The Leader said

"...Okay... since I don't care, I'm going to give you till the count of ten to leave or else I'll blow you up using my Balance Grenade!" Aaron said

"_...What?_" The Leader asked confused

"Yeah... we're magic, I literally have the power to destroy dinky ships likes yours." Aaron said charging energy up

"_Wait... your this planet's most powerful warrior?_" The Leader said

"Pretty much... from what I can tell." Aaron said

The Leader heard some whispering from the side.

"_He was how much power?_" The leader asked

More whispering...

"_So wait... he can kill all us? As in... the ENTIRE armada we've brought here to enslave them? All on his own?_" The Leader asked

Everyone looked at each other as more whispering was heard.

"_Okay, I get we're not as powerful as the other races but WE should be able to conquer them right?_" The Leader asked

Even more whispering was heard.

"_Wait... if we had done this two years ago? We would have one with barely any effort and now our chances are slim to_ none?" The leader asked

Silence... and then a small yes was heard.

"_Oh... ummm, wait Human. Don't kill us and we'll... leave?_" The Alien Leader said

"And risk you spreading rumors about us and how you most likely enslaved us. You might say we rebelled and get an army more powerful than you coming our way.  
We're not letting you leave at all." Aaron said

"_...Please let us leave?_" The Leader asked nicely

"Yeah now, prepare to die." Aaron said

He then launched a giant ball of light and darkness, it was in the middle of the army.

"_...Nothing happe-_"

It then exploded, killing every single alien there. Aaron sighed.

"Okay. Everything was destroyed down to the last atom, meaning there is no possible way any part could rain down that would affect us. It's too small... we're safe." He explained

"Well that was anti-climactic." Double D said

And thus, they continued on their way like nothing happened.

* * *

Yep, went out with a bang.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
